Love, Pain, Greeks and Egyptians
by Hearth Mclark
Summary: Annabeth is dead. Percy is broken-hearted. To divert his mind, his friends decide to send him to a place where Greeks don't usually go:Brooklyn. Read how he stumbles upon a specific group of magicians and falls for one of them. A little sad and a little touchy, but you should give it a go.
1. Gone

Percy pov

Pain,pain and more pain. There is nothing else in my life. Physical pain and mental pain, both. Mental pain when I saw my mom being vaporized at 12, physical pain while carrying the sky at 14, pain being shot out of a volcano and pain while taking a swin in the River Styx and...well, you get the idea.

After facing so much , you must think I'm used it. That I can face anything. If you do think so, you're dead wrong.

One bite. That's all it took for that damn hellhound to take away my life. Everything went still. I stood there, blinking, not wanting to believe this was real. I wanted to wake up in bed and find out that this was all a bad dream. But no. It was real. She was gone. The reason I live was gone. Taken away by an oversized dog of the dead.

My shock was replaced by anger.I let out a loud shout of fury and attacked that hellhound. After that , everything was a blur. I didn't remember us killing all the giants, or us defeating Gaia and winning the war. All I knew was that Annabeth was dead, and I was betraying her if I lived without her. Everyone congratulated me, but I tuned it out. After the war, my anger was replaced my emptiness. I was nothing without her. Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and even Reyna cried for her. But I didn't cry. I just stood there and stared at nothingness.

When the gods called us to give the rewards, I was angry again. It was their fault. All their fault.

"Perseus Jackson." My father called out. I stiffly walked up to them.

"You have done us a great favor, not once but twice. You are to be rewarded." My father said. Was he blind? Didn't he see that I didn't care about their stupid reward?

"Yes. My brother is right. Percy Jackson, ask for anything. You'll have it." Zeus said. I was too dazed and angry to notice that Zeus sounded kinder than usual.

"Can you bring her back?" I whispered, my hands shaking.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"Can you bring Annabeth back?" I shouted,not to Zeus, but to all the Olympians.

"No, my dear boy. I'm afraid we can't do that. It's against the acient rules." Zeus said.

"Okay then, I have another request." I said.

"Yes?" My father prompted me.

"Kill me." I said.

"Percy, no. That will not be granted." My father said sternly.

"Why not? You wanted to kill me a few years ago. What now? I'm sure many of you want to kill me. Cmon! Hades? Zeus? Ares? Athena? Dionysus? You all wanted to get rid of me. Why not now? Kill me, please!" I said. I noticed everything was suddenly very quiet. I looked up and noticed that many of the gods had tears in their eyes. Aphrodite had almost fainted. Even Hades and Dionysus looked on the verge of tears. Ares looked down, shame in his fiery eyes.

"Perseus, please be reasonable." Athena spoke up.

"Oh! Now I get it. Years ago I didn't want to die but you wanted to kill me. Now it's the opposite. You just want to torture me. Well, it worked. You, Athena. You hated because I liked Annabeth. But now you have nothing against me, right? Now send me away, please." I said. I thought this should piss them off. I thought Zeus would zap me any minute. But he just snapped his fingers and I realized I wasn't on Olympus anymore. I was on a cliff at a beach. I stood there, staring at the waves.

I wanted Annabeth to push me off the cliff and laugh and tell me that I was a seaweed brain. But that would never happen. I looked down at the waves. I willed the water not to save me. I didn't need their help for anything. I could do it myself.

I was about to jump when someone pulled me back.


	2. A dangerous promise

Nobody's pov

"Oh no, you don't." Nico pulled him back.

"Nico, what are doing here? I thought you were on Olympus." Percy said, completely taken by surprise.

"I knew you would try something so I asked them to send me here." Nico said.

"What? I'm not trying anything. It's not like the water will kill me." Percy reasoned.

"I know you Percy. If you can order the the water to save you, you can order it to kill you. Besides, I'm the son of death. I know when someone's jumping into it." Nico said.

"What do you care? I thought you hated me?" Percy shouted.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you wouldn't even look at me directly and because you acted like I gave you an electric shock every time I touch you. You still blame me for Bianca, I know you do." Percy's voice lowered at the last sentence.

"Percy, I edge away from everyone, not just you. I don't even talk to Hazel properly.

It's not because of you, it's because me. I'm not a people person. I thought you knew that by now. Bianca died a hero. I understand that now. And I do care about you Percy. I've always cared. You're the reason I'm alive. You're family, Percy. Now come here." At the last part, Nico pulled Percy towards him and shadow travelled back to Percy's house.

"Sally and Paul have gone to 's house. He needs them." Nico said as they reached the house. In Percy's home, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Calypso were waiting for them.

"You bought him back!" Hazel sighed in relief.

"Got there just in time." Nico said, as his sister first hugged him, then tackled Percy.

"What were you thinking?" Piper scolded.

"I wasn't." Percy admitted, and Piper realized she'd used charmspeak.

"We need to get some things straight." Jason spoke up.

"What things?" Percy asked

"Percy, repeat after me." Piper used a lot of charmspeak when she said that.

"What? But...okay." Percy looked as if in a trance. Good, it's working, Piper thought.

"I will never try to take away my life ever again." Piper spoke and Percy unwillingly repeated. "I swear on the River Styx, on my friend's life." Piper said. Percy fought the charmspeak but eventually ended up repeating after her.

Thunder boomed in a distance.

"What was that last part about?" Percy asked.

"Percy, what happens when you break a promise that you swear on the Styx?" Piper asked.

"You die." Percy replied flatly.

"Exactly, so now that we've made you promise not to try and kill yourself, if you even break the oath, you'll die. So either way you get killed. This last line can change that." Nico said.

"Change that how?" Percy asked.

"When you swear on the river Styx on someone else's life, they die when you try to break the oath. So now that you swore on your friends's life..." Nico faltered.

"No!" Percy shouted. "No! How could you?" He cried.

"It was the only way you'd listen. I'm sorry Percy, but we had to." Frank said.

Percy scowled at them, then ran up to his room. Everyone sighed sadly as they sat down.

Calypso felt terrible for having cursed Annabeth. Now she had Leo, but Percy was alone. She snuggled next to Leo and let the tears fall freely.

Sally and Paul returned shortly. Everyone stood up to greet them. Sally's eyes were puffed and red from crying. Paul was holding her as they walked in.

"He's broken, but he's managing." Paul's voice croaked as he spoke. Everyone felt bad for Dr. Chase. How hard it must be for him.

"Where's Percy?" Sally's eyes searched the room.

"He ran up to his room." Leo said.

"Did he try to do anything to himself?" Her voice shook with grief and worry.

"Yeah, but we made him swear not to do anything like that ever again." Piper said.

"I need to talk to him." Sally ran upstairs, only to be followed by everyone else.

They were walking towards his room when suddenly Sally stopped in her tracks.

Just outside his bedroom door, Percy lay on the floor, unconscious .


	3. Everyone cares about Percy

Nobody's pov

"O my god! What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?" Sally Jackson panicked as she slapped his face in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"Sally, calm down. We'll have to take him to the hospital." Paul directed the last part towards everyone else there.

With the help of Frank and Jason, Paul managed to haul Percy to his car (this kid sure was heavy). While Leo and Nico climbed in with the boys, the girls and Sally piled in Percy's new Ford, which made Sally cry even louder as she remembered that Percy wanted to surprise Annabeth with it after the war.

Everyone were waiting in the hospital. The had crowded the waiting area. What could they do? They didn't want to leave Percy. They were either looking at the doctor's room, or the at the clock or had their eyes closed, because they didn't notice another person approaching.

"Is he alright?" Thalia asked, making everyone in the room jump.

"Thalia!" Jason hugged his big sister.

'What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I came here as soon as I heard about Percy." Thalia replied.

That's when everyone realized two things. One:Thalia was not with the hunters.

Two:Her eyes were red, probably from crying.

"You didn't answer my question. Is he alright?" Thalia asked again.

"Yes, he's alright. The doctor is checking him up." Hazel replied.

Thalia walked to the waiting chairs and sat down on the floor next to them, and closed her eyes. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Jason and Piper came and knelt down next to her.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Piper asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm not. First I lost Luke, and then Annabeth! And then this happens to Percy. What am I going to do." Thalia put her head in her hands and cried. Piper gave Jason a ' I've got this ' look. He went back to his seat while Piper said soothing words to Thalia, using charmspeak. Eventually Thalia calmed down and Piper was back in her seat too. Then Leo asked a question everyone were curious about.

"Where are the rest of the hunters? I thought you were always supposed to be with them." He said.

"Um...well..Artemis gave me some time off so that I could see Percy." Thalia replied. Many eyebrows raised because of her hesitation.

"Okay, fine. Actually, Artemis wanted someone to check on Percy, and because I was more than willing to go, she sent me." Thalia said.

"Why does Artemis want to check on Percy?" Nico asked.

"Because she cares about him, Death Breath." Thalia answered. Half the room went into coughing fits, especially the guys.

"Artemis "cough" cares about "cough" "cough" Percy?" Frank asked.

"Well, it's not that surprising." Thalia said, which made the coughing become louder.

A nurse had to come and ask them to keep quiet.

"Okay, maybe it is a little surprising. But she believes that Percy is the only decent man on this planet. Well, she's not wrong. No offense to the other men here, but it's true. He is quite pure." Thalia said. Everyone nodded.

Just then, the doctor came out. Everyone rushed over to him, showering him with questions.

"Yes, yes. He's okay." He replied, waving them back. Once they'd all calmed down, he continued to speak. "Actually there is nothing wrong with him. He is physically perfect in health. Of course, he's got a few wounds, but I don't think that's the problem. I think it's more of a mental trauma. You should have him see a psychiatrist. Right now, take him home and give him rest. I'll recommend a few good psychiatrists." He said.

Sally and Paul took down the names and addresses of a few good psychiatrists, then left. They made Sally travelled in the Prius, while Leo shifted into the Ford.

Everyone knew very well what Percy's mental trauma was. And they had to do something about it. They couldn't let him live like that forever. After what Thalia said, even Artemis cared about Percy.

Well, who wouldn't ?


	4. To Brooklyn it is

**soooooo sorry for not updating. I had exams.**

Nobody's pov( not the Polyphemus nobody)

"I just don't know what to do. We've took him to many psychiatrists, but there's no change. He keeps fainting and having fits." Sally cried in Paul's arms.

"This is not going to work." Frank said. No doctor could make Percy forget Annabeth.

"Poor Percy. This must be so hard on him." Travis said.

"Hard? Dude, that's a major understatement." Conner said. For once, they weren't smiling.

"We have to send him away for a few days. Make him forget the war." Chiron suggested. He had to come to Percy's house along with Drew and the Stolls. Drew had come to check on Percy for Aphrodite. Aphrodite tried to ask Piper about it, but Piper wouldn't talk to her. She blamed Aphrodite for this, as she had once promised to make Percy's love life interesting. Thalia had gone back to the hunters after promising to return after a few days.

"That's a good idea Chiron. We have to take him somewhere where there are less monsters." Jason said.

"Brooklyn." Drew said.

"What?" The demigods asked.

"He could go to Brooklyn. There are no monsters there." Drew said.

"No monsters?" Everyone looked shocked.

"Yep. Why else do you think I live there? There's some kind of force there that keeps the beasties away. Percy can come to my school. It will be a change for him. Though my schoolmates are a pain, but I think he'll manage that." Drew said.

Everyone considered this. Whoever Drew found a pain were actually good people. Also, Percy needed a change." Okay. I think Drew's right. We'll move there." Paul said. Sally looked at him gratefully. He was ready to move to Brooklyn for Percy.

"But someone has to be with him at school to take care of him." Sally said.

"I'm there." Drew said sweetly. Alarm bells rang in everyone's head. What if Drew tried to hit on Percy. She'd always thought he was 'hot'. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I can go." The seven, Calypso, and the Stolls said at once, then stared at each other.

"No. You all have faced quite a lot. I think even you deserve a rest." Chiron said. They all started to protest.

"I'm free. I can go." A voice made them all jump. Nico emerged from the shadows.

"Sheesh, Nico. Way to scare a guy." Leo said. Nico rolled his eyes at the son of Hephaestus.

" I said I could go with him. I don't have anything to do anyway." He said.

"Well, sure. But we need to ask Percy first." Sally said.

"I'll ask him." Nico said and ran upstairs to Percy's room. He knocked on his door.

"Come in." Called a hoarse voice. Nico opened the door and entered. Percy was in bed. He was fully dressed.

Percy looked a lot worse than he was when Nico left. He looked extremely weak. His dark circles were even bigger than Nico's. But still Nico found him the most handsome guy ever.

"Did you see her?" Percy's voice was full of hope. Nico's eyes started to water.

"Yeah." His voice cracked as he replied.

"What did she say?" Percy started to sit up. He paled and turned a slight shade of green doing so.

"Don't." Nico pushed him back.

"You didn't answer me Nico. Tell me now. What did she say?" Percy pleaded.

"She's in Elysium. She won't go for rebirth. She said she'll wait for you.

And ...and she...she hopes that..that she has to wait for a really long time." Nico tried to hide his tears as he saw the older demigod's face contort in pain.

"I hope she doesn't have to wait long. I hope she doesn't have to wait at all." Percy stared at the ceiling as he spoke. His head started to hurt again, and his vision started to blur, but he couldn't afford to lose control right now. Not now.

"Percy, your parents have decided to move." Nico decided to change the subject before Percy started getting fits again.

"What?" Percy asked. Nico told Percy about the discussion downstairs.

"Like that'll change anything. I'm not going to forgot anything. It's useless, you hear me? Useless." Percy said.

"I know. But you have to go. For Sally's sake. She can't stand this either. She's breaking down, Percy. For her." Nico knew that would do the trick. Percy nodded.

"Ok. Just for her sake. But you don't have to be my bodyguard everywhere I go. I can take care of myself." Percy said.

Sure you can, Nico thought sarcastically. "Not a bodyguard. More like a shadower, really." Only later did Nico realize how bad that pun was. But it worked. Percy cracked half a smile. It was very less compared to his crooked grin, but it was still a lot . He had never smiled since the war.

"Alright, . Go tell my family I'm ready." Percy said, clapping Nico on the back. Nico gave Percy a small smile before running downstairs.

"He has agreed to go." Nico informed . Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"And he agreed to take you with him?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Nico replied. Drew looked disappointed.

"Nico, I need to have a word with you." Jason pointed towards the door. Then he got up and left. Nico, followed him, very well aware of the questioning looks they were getting.

"What is it?" Nico asked once they were out of earshot.

"You know what."

"No. I don't." Nico said flatly.

"I thought being with him was painful for you. Then why? Why are you so eager to go?" Jason asked.

"If you think I'm going because this is a chance for me, then you're wrong. Percy deserves much more. He can't be stuck with a guy like me." Nico said.

"That's not what meant." Jason said.

"It's not painful anymore , Jason. At least, being with him isn't. Seeing him in pain, well, none of us can bear that. I've accepted him as a brother and a friend. And I know he can never be more than that." Nico said.

"If you say so." Jason shrugged.

"Well, we better start packing." Nico said. They both went back inside.

Brooklyn, beware.


	5. The Hot and Troubled New Guy

**thanks for supporting my story. Right now, Sadie is seventeen and Carter is eighteen and it's been four years since the war with Apophis. Percy is also seventeen.**

**To divergentlover5: demigods. Of course, demigods.**

Sadie pov (surprise!)

I woke up with Carter banging at my door. "Sadie! You're late for school." He shouted. I sighed. It was a big mistake asking Carter to go to school with us. Now he became a bloody problem.

"Coming. Coming. Don't break the door down." I said. And yes, I wasn't kidding. Carter can go all Chicken-man on me and break the door in no time. It wasn't fair how I didn't get an avatar like that. I got ready and ran downstairs.

Many people greeted me while going down to breakfast. After the Great War with Apophis four years ago, we've got many new recruits. It's been a little busy around here.

During breakfast, I saw Walt and Jaz looking at each other lovingly. I smiled at them. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Carter looking at me sadly. I sighed. Seriously, I wasn't bitter. Or sad. Neither did I have any negative feelings about their relationship.

It was my fault, after all. I had always fallen for the looks. I never tried to see through the handsome faces. It happened the same with Walt and Anubis. I fell for them without trying to know them better. Turns out both of them are way different from me. Also turns out Walt/Anubis shared a few interests with Jaz.

This break up of ours happened three years ago, and Walt/Anubis and I are good friends now. Still, Carter has been overprotective of me since then. But really, he doesn't have to be. I've learnt my lesson.

From then on, I've always tried to know them better rather than falling for their 'hot' looks. But nobody was really my type. Now I'm a lonely soul. O well, guess I should enjoy my solitude while I can.

The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Zia Rashid running down the stairs hurriedly. She kissed Carter before taking her seat. I tried not to be upset about this.

I mean, Carter and Zia's relationship just puts a big hole in my 'don't fall for looks" theory. These two had totally fallen for looks. But it turned out that they were a perfect couple. Meant for each other. Ok, now don't get me wrong. I'm happy for Carter. It's just...why me?

We all soon piled into Bast's car as she drove us to BAG (Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, in case you don't know).

Me and Carter were just walking towards our lockers when I bumped into someone.

We both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" The guy I bumped into yelled. A pale kid wearing completely black came running up to us.

"Percy, are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah." The other guy, Percy, replied.

Carter helped me up while the goth kid helped Percy. He stood up, and that's when I got a good look at his face. My breath got stuck in my throat.

He was sooooooooooo hot. He had wind blown black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He had a lean and tanned figure. His eyes showed a million emotions at once. His face was kind, yet sad. He was just so handsome.

Woah, Sadie. Hold you horses. Don't go for the looks. Control yourself. I kept telling myself. But it was kinda difficult considering this guy was better looking than Walt and Anubis combined!

"Sorry." Percy said. It took me a while to realize he was talking to me.

"It's...it's okay. Perfectly awso...I mean okay. Perfectly okay." I tried to say without drooling. I saw Carter eyeing me warily.

"You're not hurt, right?" He asked. Oh! The concern in his voice was just so sweet.

"Not a bit." I replied.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He put his hand forward. I tried not yo stare at it stupidly as I shook it.

"I'm Sadie Kane. This is Carter, my brother." I pointed at him. Carter smiled and waved at Percy. Percy half-smiled. They didn't look surprised at the fact that Carter and I were siblings.

"This is Nico, my cousin." Percy nodded towards the goth kid. What? His cousin? This two looked nothing alike. But then again, Carter and I are totally different too.

"Nice to meet you." Nico said.

"You two are new around here, I guess." Carter said.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"We could show you around." I suggested. Nico's eyes widened at this.

"Sure. We'd love that." He said. He looked a little too eager. I wonder why.

"Yes. That'd be great." Percy said. All my suspicions melted at the sound of his voice.

We were just showing them the lockers when my least favorite person appeared.

"Percy! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Drew said. O great! They were friends of Drew. This was just great. (Sarcasm)

"What do you want Drew?" Percy asked. He sounded tired.

"What do I want? Percy, I thought I was going to show you around." Drew said with fake sweetness.

"Well, these two have volunteered to show us around. So no thanks." Percy said.

"But..." Drew started to say.

"You heard the guy. We'll see you later." Nico said. Drew huffed angrily and left.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. We got rid of her." Nico said.

"Not for long. She's in my class." Percy said. Okay, so these two weren't exactly fond of her. I wonder how they knew her then.

Percy turned to look at me, and his expression turned slightly amused as he studied me.

"Purple high-lights. Just like Thalia's blue ones. And you even dress a bit like her." He said. I had no idea who this Thalia was. Not the slightest. Nico turned to examine me too.

"Yeah. But Thalia's clothes are more punk style. And her hair are jet black." Nico said.

"Yeah. Your hair are caramel." Percy told me. If he wasn't so cute, I would've told him I already knew that.

"It's a sort of blonde and brunette mixture." Carter grinned.

"Blonde." Percy suddenly stiffened and spoke as if in a trance.

"Oh no. Not now." Nico muttered. He looked terrified.

"She had blond hair. Blond curly hair. Like a princess's." He said this to no one, looking at nothing. His had started breathing fast. Then he screamed( in a manly way) and clutched his head in pain. He screamed again.

"Percy! Percy! O my gods, this is bad! Percy!" Nico was having a panic attack.

Percy dropped to his knees. He screamed again. A lot of people had gathered around us. I heard a lot of whispering, but it was all in the background.

"No! Annabeth!" Percy yelled, his eyes now closed. I didn't understand what was happening, but I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Is he okay?" Carter asked. Nico was too distracted to answer.

"Percy, calm down. It's going to be okay. It's alright. Just stay calm...you can do it." Nico knelt next to Percy and kept saying soothing words to him.

"No! Save her!" He yelled again.

"Ok. Ok. Just calm down." Nico continued.

"Save her." This time Percy's voice had lowered.

"Yes. Ok." Nico said.

"Save her." Percy whispered before he slumped against Nico's shoulder, unconscious .

"We have to take him to the infirmary." Nico said. Carter rushed toward to help. Percy's one hand was wrapped around Nico's shoulder and the other was wrapped around Carter's. I told the other kids to scram as we dragged Percy to the infirmary.

After the nurse assured us she would take care of him, we all came outside the infirmary.

"What was that?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah. What was she saying about saving someone? And who is Annabeth?" Carter asked

Nico sighed."I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But since you guys helped me and since you don't exactly look like the gossiping type, I'll tell you." He said.

I crossed my arms across my chest in a 'I'm waiting' gesture.

Nico took a deep breathe in before speaking. "Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. And I don't mean the once in a week kind of girlfriend. I mean a once in a lifetime kind of girlfriend. They both simply loved each other. They would take a knife for each other." He paused.

"And..." I prompted him.

"Just two months ago, Percy and Annabeth went on a private helicopter ride. It crashed and Annabeth...Annabeth died. Percy has been in shock since then. Anything that reminds him of Annabeth makes him go into fits like this. No one can cure him." Nico said.

I didn't what to say. I mean, I knew love was powerful, but this strong? I had no idea. Percy seemed like a very loyal and caring guy. I felt sad for him.

"You two better get to class." Nico told us.

"Are you sure? Will you manage?" Carter asked.

"Yes. I'll manage." Nico said. Me and Carter started walking to class.

"That was...," Carter seemed at a loss of words.

"Sad. That was sad." I said. I really didn't want to go to class after this. But I guess I had to. All I could think about was the troubled guy, Percy Jackson.


	6. I hate newspapers

**I know this chapter is kinda unnecessary. But I wanted to do a Nico pov. Anyway, I'm disappointed with the amounts of reviews I'm getting. I mean, please please please review. It would really help. Read this chapter and review!**

Nico pov

Stupid. Stupid. I was totally stupid. I was completely stupid. I was supposed to prevent this from happening. But instead, I just stood there like 'Hey, let's talk about blond hair and watch Percy get tortured. More.' I felt like drowning myself. And I had a feeling Poseidon would be glad to assist me with that.

I wanted to see what was going on inside. I knocked on the infirmary door, then opened it slightly and peeped in.

"Can I come in?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes dear. Please do." She replied. I entered.

I saw Percy lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Dry tears glistened on his face. His breathing was normal, and I could tell he was asleep. Still, I did not have the guts to face him. I wanted to run away and hide. But I got the courage to walk up closer to him.

The nurse beckoned me towards her.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked her.

"Do you what is wrong with this young man?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"He's been acting really strange. Sometimes he screams, sometimes he cries, and he keeps yelling a name. Now what was that...Elizabeth?" The nurse said.

"Annabeth." I corrected her.

"Oh yes. That's right. So, can you tell me why he's acting like this?" She asked me.

O Hades. This was not good. We were supposed to hide this from everyone. I hoped we could at least manage this till the end of this month. But no. It's only the first day and already two students know about this. And now the nurse. And I'm pretty sure this is going to spread like wildfire.

Everyone would look at Percy like he was some sad Romeo, unable to live without his beloved. They would show him pity, something I knew he didn't want. He didn't want Annabeth's death turn into some sad love story for girls worthy of Aphrodite. But now this is just what will happen.

I readied myself to tell the nurse our fake helicopter story, when her mouth suddenly opened wide in surprise.

"Wait a minute...I know this boy. I saw him in the newspapers a few weeks ago. Isn't he the one who lost his girlfriend in an accident?" She asked.

Newspapers ? This came in the papers? Just great. Now we don't even need idiots like me to spread this news. It already came in the newspapers. It's a good thing teens don't read the news except for the celeb section.

"Yes. He's the one." I said.

"Does all this have anything to do with the accident?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied. I couldn't lie about this. I explained to her about his fits. She was practically crying when I finished talking .

"Oh! The poor dear!" She said. Quite over sensitive. Strange how all school nurses behave like this.

"You can go back to class. I'll send this young fellow back home." She said.

"It's okay. I'll take him back." I said. She was doubtful at first, but then let me take him home.

Sally sent him straight to bed as soon as we arrived. No questions asked. Almost like she was expecting this. I felt really bad for her.

"What was it about this time?" She asked me after we settled down in the living room.

"Blond hair." I told her. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Blond hair? But that's crazy. This place is packed with blondes. He can't have fits every time he sees one. He'll lose his mind. Moving to Brooklyn is useless then. I simply don't know what do. I can't see my son like this." She started crying. I tried to console her. But even I knew she was right. Moving to Brooklyn was hopeless. The only good thing was that there were no monsters here.

Sally and Paul had bought a three room flat, one for them, one for me and one for Percy. I told them I would manage on my own. But they wouldn't listen. I really think it's sweet of them. They make me feel like family.

I lay back in my bed and closed my eyes. Sometimes I really wished I could go back in time. I could save Bianca and Annabeth. If only. If only. As I lay there thinking of the impossible, a voice jarred me back to reality.

"Nico, are you awake?" It was Hazel.

"Yeah. I'm awake." I sat up.

"How was the first day at school?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Bad." I replied. I told her all that happened today.

"This is worse than I thought. I mean, blond hair? If Percy starts remembering every little detail of Annabeth...it's not good." She said. I knew that. I knew it wasn't good. But I also knew we were helpless.

"Nico, I was just going going through some old papers...and I found one about Annabeth. They even caught the picture of the broken helicopter we'd planted. I have no idea how they got that." She said.

We had planted evidence in a forest so that people don't question our story. We made Jason fly a helicopter to the middle of a forest and made jump of it, making it crash. We said that after it crashed, Percy survived but Annabeth died.

The story was that Percy had lost consciousness after the crash, but after he was back to his senses, he got help from some people passing through. Hermes and Apollo played the role of the people passing through. They said it was the least they could do for their hero. It was very kind of them, I must admit.

"Yes Hazel. I know about the news." I told her. She was about to say something when I heard someone call her. Probably Frank.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself. And Percy." With that, she cut through the connection.


	7. I make sense

Sadie pov

I could not concentrate in classes all day. First at school, and then at the Brooklyn house. I was teaching the initiates the power and importance of the Ma'at spell, but my mind was still focused on Percy.

His eyes full of pain, his troubled face and his screams. Those horrifying screams which I kept on hearing over and over in my head. His face circulated around my eyes. I could not think of anything else at all.

Finally Carter took over the classes and I got my break. I sat on the terrace, repeating today's events in my head. I was so lost in though that I didn't notice Carter sit down next to me.

"Hi." He said, making me jump.

"Thinking about Percy, aren't you?" He asked. Ugh. Carter knew me too well.

"It must be so hard for him. To find his perfect love and then lose her to the hands of fate." I said.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what I would do if the same happened to Zia." Carter shuddered at the thought.

"His cousin was a little creepy though." I said.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't judge by looks. He seemed fine to me." Carter said.

"Percy seemed fine too." I said a little dreamily.

"Sadie!" Carter scolded me.

"What? Just saying." I said, trying to act innocent and failing.

"You like him, don't you?" Carter asked.

"No! I mean yes...I mean who wouldn't like him? He seems like a nice guy." I said.

"Sadie, you barely know him." Carter argued.

"Anyone who is so loyal to his girlfriend is fine by me." I said.

"Can't argue there." Carter shrugged. But he was still eyeing me suspiciously. Oh bother!

"Any idea how he knew Drew?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, she can be a far related cousin or something. They are definitely not friends." Carter said.

"Wow. Percy must have weird cousins. First goth kid, then extremely dumb blonde..." I started.

"Blonde." Carter cut me off.

"What?" I asked.

"Sadie, Drew is blonde." Carter said.

"Of course she is, Captain Obvious." I said.

"Don't you see? Percy had a fit when we talked about blond hair. But he didn't get a fit when he saw Drew." Carter said. Hmmm. I thought about this.

"Maybe because when we talked about it, Percy started to imagine Annabeth. But on the other hand, Drew must not remind him of Annabeth, so he didn't have any fits. I mean, obviously he wasn't quite fond of her, so he couldn't relate her to his girlfriend. But when we talk about somethinglike blond hair, he must have related it to Annabeth because she must be the first thing to enter his mind when we talk about it. Am I making any sense?" I said.

Carter stared at me. "Carter, why are you staring like that?" I asked.

"Sadie, I can't believe it! For once you actually made sense!" Carter said, feigning surprise.

I blinked and he broke out laughing. I punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Carter said.

"Seriously, brother dear." I shook my head.

"No, I mean it. That made total sense. Now that you know you have a brain, you should use it more often." Carter chuckled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder what she was like. Annabeth I mean. High school relationships don't last that long, but they seem like a strong couple." I said sadly.

"Remember what Taco...I mean Nico said? They would take a knife for each other. It's just so sad that they had to be separated like this. Forever." Carter sighed. I stared at him. He never got all cheesy like this. Carter noticed me staring.

"What? I find it sad, okay." He said. I grinned. I knew his secret name. I knew every embarrassing secret he had. And now I had one more to add to the list.

"I think we should make friends with him. He'll get lonely with only his cousin for company." I said. Carter nodded. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, did you accidentally call Nico Taco?" I asked him. Carter grinned sheepishly.

"It sounds a bit like that." He said.

Then Carter went off to teach, leaving me with my thoughts. Ok. I thought to myself.

Let's make a friend.

**please reveiw. Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm very busy. I'll try and update sooner. Again, please reveiw.**


	8. Weirdest day ever

Nobody's pov

Percy drove like he'd never driven before. He knew Sally would have a heart attack if she saw the speed he was moving in. But he wanted to get out of there fast. He felt suffocated.

He drove to a forest outside Brookyn. There he parked his car and ran into the forest. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good to get away from it all. He ran until he was in the very dept. of the forest. Then he sat down on a tree stump and pug his head in his hands.

He cried. He let go of the tears he'd been keeping inside for so long. He felt if he didn't let go now, he would explode.

"You let me go. I went to Tartarus with you and you let me go. How could you Annabeth? How could you?" He yelled. Then he started crying again.

"Heroes don't cry Perseus." A voice behind said. Even though Percy was surprised by the arrival of the voice's owner, he didn't even steal her a glance.

"How can you call me a hero?" He asked.

" I think it's wisest to call someone who is heroic a hero. Don't you agree?" Athena asked.

"Wise? Of course, the goddess of wisdom would talk about wise." Percy said. Athena smiled.

"You didn't bow." She said. Percy instantly jumped to his feet, then bowed.

"My apologies. I forgot." He said.

"You didn't let me finish Perseus. You didn't bow, but you really don't have to. You deserve more respect than us." She said. Percy blinked in surprise.

"You know who you're talking to, right?" Percy asked in an unsure tone.

"Why of course. I'm talking to the greatest hero ever to serve Olympus." Athena said.

"I'm confused. Did you hurt your head or did I?" Percy said. He knew this rudeness would probably get him vaporized, but he didn't care anymore.

Athena sighed. "I know I've been hard on you Perseus. My rivalry with your dad made me disapprove of you. But you have proved that you are not like your father, and you deserve a lot more than what you have." Athena said.

"O great. Now you approve of me? When I don't care if you do? When Annabeth...Annabeth isn't ...any..more?" Percy's voice cracked at the last sentence. Tears streamed down his face without his permission.

Then Athena did something that really made Percy wonder if he was dreaming. That would've made Apollo give her brain a check-up. That would make Poseidon make fun of her for the rest of eternity. She hugged Percy.

At first, Percy's body stiffened like a cane. But Athena's hug was so motherly, he gave in and hugged her back.

"Don't give up, Perseus. This world needs a hero." She whispered in his year, before pulling away.

"Promise me you'll pull yourself together. At least promise me you'll try." Athena said. Percy cracked a small smile.

"Okay. If you promise to call me Percy." Percy said. Athena smiled.

"Why of course, Percy." She said.

Then Percy averted his eyes, and Athena was gone in a flash. Percy didn't understand why, but that short meeting with Athena seemed to reduce the pain a bit. Probably because he was glad that Athena had gone out of her way to forgive him. He had always blamed himself for Annabeth's death. Now his guilt was reduced a bit.

He started to walk out of the forest, when he sensed the presence of someone in the canopy of the trees. Percy slowly tip-toed his way to the place where he sensed the presence while slowly uncapping Riptide. He swirled around the canopy and pointed the sword to the throat of the intruder.

"Woah, Peter Johnson. That's my neck." Mr. D said. Percy's eyes widened instantly.

He lowered riptide and uncapped it.

"Mr. D! Sorry, I didn't see you there."Percy asked.

"You know, I could turn you into a dolphin for that. But I won't, because then my coming here would be wasted." Mr. D said.

Ah, same old same old. Percy thought internally.

"So...why did you come here?" Percy asked.

"Impatient as ever, aren't you Pedro? No come in, no have a seat." Mr. D said.

"Mr. D, we're in the middle of a forest." Percy pointed out politely.

"Oh, of course. I know that. But you could still have been polite hero." Mr. D said.

You're one to talk, Percy thought. But he didn't say it out loud.

"The reason as to why I'm here, I wanted to talk to you." Mr. D said.

"About a quest?" Percy asked.

"Typical. You think the only reason gods talk to you is because of quests? No, don't answer that." He said, when he saw Percy open his mouth to answer. He knew very well that the answer would be yes.

"Look, remember the conversation we had on Chrysler building?" Mr. Do asked.

"You mean, when you wrapped me up with the wines and lectured me about how heroes are selfish and then let me go telling me that you hoped I would die on the quest?"

"Um... Yeah. That conversation." Mr. D said, surprised he remembered so much.

"What about it?" Percy put his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I changed my opinion." Mr. D said.

"About heroes?" Percy asked in an unsure tone. Dionysius nodded. Percy gulped.

"And your opinion has changed to what?" He practically squeaked out.

"That I was wrong. They aren't selfish." Dionysius replied.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Because I have seen proof that they aren't selfish. At least, one isn't. I've seen this hero face Hades for his loved ones, I've seen him take the sky willingly to save a goddess, I've seen this hero protect his loved ones during the war. What's more, I've seem give up immortality for the betterment of other demigods, and I've seen him fall into Tartarus to save the one he loves. I don't think you could get more selfless that that." Mr. D concluded.

Percy suddenly took an interest in his shoelaces. He knew Mr. D was talking about him, but he didn't know why. Why would he say all this to Percy? Didn't he care about his reputation being ruined for being nice to a demigod and stuff? Then why?

"Mr. D, I'm happy about what you said. But I don't deserve this. Not now, when I've failed." Percy said.

"You sure your fatal flaw is personal loyalty? Sometimes I think it's self criticism." Mr. D said. Percy just stared at him.

"Poseidon was right. You don't know how to take a compliment. Percy, you are a true hero, wether you like it or not." Mr. D said sternly.

"You said Percy." Percy was getting more and more shocked.

"Oh great. I shouldn't have called you that. Now you didn't pay attention to anything else I said. Anyway, I better be going. Remember what I said, Jackson." With that he flashed away, and Percy closed his eyes just in time.

After he was gone, Percy pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, not a dream. Then how was it possible that two gods who hated him the most had come to tell him that he was a true hero?

He drove back home and ran up to his room. He decided to lie down a bit since his mind was still not ready to believe what happened. When he reached his bed, he saw a small package on it.

He opened it and saw a locket of a wolf. With it was a note.

Hey Percy,

This is a gift from Artemis. It will help you with your archery problem. Sorry I couldn't stay for long. I am a little busy.

Love, Thalia.

Percy read the note over and over. A gift from Artemis? Wow, what had happened to the gods? Percy put the locket around his neck, turned the lights out and went to sleep with only one thought : weirdest day ever.


	9. Smile

**sorry for the short and boring chapter. I'm trying my best.**

Nobody's pov

Percy woke up the next morning with a **question.** Did all that really happen last night? He checked for the locket, and saw it hanging round his neck along with his CHB necklace. Artemis really had given him a gift. He didn't know what Thalia meant by archery problem

Wow. Athena had forgiven him then. And so had Dionysus. Percy had never seen Mr. D talk so nicely to anyone. Not even his sons. If not completely, then at least the gods were trying to change a little. Even though Percy's chest still felt like it had been stabbed countless times, he couldn't help but grin at that. Just then Nico came in. When he saw Percy grinning, he blinked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Percy, are you okay?" Nico asked. Percy looked at Nico, and the hopeful glint in his eyes when he saw Percy grin, and he felt a stab of guilt. He never thought how hard it must be for Nico and the others to be around a zombie like himself.

Right then he decided that he'd at least smile once in a while, for his friend's sake if not for his own. He knew he could never be happy without his...his Annabeth.

He knew he'd be betraying Annabeth if he smiled or laughed, but he had a duty towards his friends. He remembered how Nico had changed from the hyper mythomagic lover to the ghost king after Bianca's death. Percy had not liked that change.

He didn't want to disappoint his friends like Nico. He would not steal the hope and happiness of others. His grin subsided to a friendly smile.

"I've been worse." He replied. Nico smiled. Percy is getting better, he thought.

"So, ready for school?" He asked him. At the mention of school, Percy's smile vanished, replaced by a dark expression. Oops. Wrong question.

"Let's get it over with." Percy said. He pulled up a jacket over his green t-shirt and they both left for school.

Percy tried to stay inconspicuous as they made their way towards the lockers. He sighed as he saw people pointing at him from his peripheral vision. Just fabulous.

Sadie was standing by the lockers when she saw him. Her breath got stuck in her throat, again. No matter how many times she tried to get used to that face, she couldn't. It troubled her to see him so troubled. She knew he didn't like the attention.

He didn't want people to make a gossip out of his life. Sadie respected that. True love was not for showing off. At least, that was her opinion. She couldn't be sure since she never knew true love.

He opened his locker, which was right next to hers. She wanted to say something to him, but Carter beat her to it.

"Hi, Percy." He greeted Percy. Percy looked up at him.

"Oh, hi Carter." Percy said.

"Glad you remember my name." Carter said.

"You remembered mine, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I could forget it. Not after...yesterday." Carter frowned at the last bit.

Percy closed his eyes and exhaled. "Right.' He said, and he looked so worried and stressed that Sadie wanted to slap Carter for bringing that up.

"Relax. Nobody's going to say word about it." She said.

"You can't expect that. Not in high school." Percy said. His eyes were still closed. A small part of Sadie's brain was thinking of how hot he looked when he was worried, but the larger part was thinking of how he would look if he smiled. Sadie made up her mind to find out. She would make him smile.

"How about I make them shut up." Sadie said, cracking her knuckles. Percy half-smiled, which made her heart flutter.

"Thanks. Not just for this, but for helping Nico yesterday too." He said.

"Cmon. Let's get to class." Sadie said. Then Nico went to his class, while Carter and Sadie guided Percy to his.


	10. All Maths teachers are evil

**sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I was having exams. Enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

Sadie pov

The first class was Greek. Me and Carter were never really interested in Greek, but we had no choice. They got seated in the last benches,Percy between the both of us.

To clear the confusion, Carter was in my class because since it was his first year in school, he thought it better to stay back a year.

So anyway the teacher, Mrs. Allen came in. I kept glancing at Percy. His eyes were all glassy and distracted, as if his mind was somewhere else.

I hoped the teacher didn't notice. She first introduced herself, then asked if anyone knew how to speak Greek. Nobody answered.

"What? No one? Okay...let me see...you there, green eyes, back bench." Percy snapped out of his trance.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you." She replied.

Percy stood up. "Yes ma'am."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Percy." He replied.

"Your full name?" She asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Perseus Jackson."He replied.

"Oh! Perseus, huh? A name of Greek origin. So, young man, do you speak Greek?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little." He replied.

"Good. So Perseus, here's a hard one for you. Can you translate Anaklusmos in English?" She asked.

Everyone looked flabbergasted. That seemed like a really hard word. I was about to ask the teacher to go easy on the boy, but he spoke before she got the chance.

"Riptide." He said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"Anaklusmos means Riptide in English." He replied. Mrs. Allen's eyes widened, before she smiled.

"Very good. Sit down." She said. Percy sat down.

Carter stared at Percy. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"My dad's Greek." Percy replied.

"Oh." Was all Carter said.

"Okay class. Today we're going to start with the basics of Greek history. Let me start with the Twelve Olympians. Okay, one of you tell me who was the king if the Olympians."

The kid with brown hair stood up."Zeus." He answered.

"Good." Mrs. Allen said. The teacher told us a few things about Zeus before the bell rang. All through the lecture Percy's expression was more sour than usual, almost like he had a something personal against Zeus.

It confused me even more when his expression lightened when the teacher said the next topic would be Poseidon.

With that we left to the next class, Maths. We had this class together too. Percy groaned on the mention of Maths.

"Not fond of Maths?" Carter asked.

"Who is?" Percy said.

"Well, I used to be. But not anymore." Carter replied.

"Why so?" Percy asked. I was glad Percy was having a normal conversation with someone, even if it was my geeky brother.

"Mr. Sergil." Was Carter's reply. When Percy didn't understand, I piped in.

"Mr. Sergil, our Maths teacher, is a devil in disguise of a human. He looks mean enough to run you over with his bike." I said.

To my surprise, Percy laughed. A full-fledged laughter. His laugh was beautiful. It was melodious.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said, still laughing. Carter smiled. I could tell he too was glad we were able to make him laugh.

He was in a good mood after that, that was, until Sergil came in. We were seated in the middle benches, so it was hard to hide from him.

"Okay class. Today we're starting Linear Equations. Now I want you rock heads to pay attention. If you don't, you stay back another class." He practically growled at us.

"Cheery soul, isn't he?" I said to Percy. He gave me a small smile.

As the lesson went on, Percy became more and more distracted. I figured the guy must have ADD or whatever you call it. After a while, he started asking questions to everyone.

"You there, did you here what I just said?" Sergil barked. I realized he was talking to Percy. I elbowed him.

"Huh, what?" Percy said, startled. The whole class laughed, excluding me and Carter.

"Stand up while you're talking to a teacher." Sergil said. Percy immediately stood up.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" Mr. Sergil asked. Percy meekly shook his head.

"Hey, I know you. You're that tragic lover, aren't you? Love indeed. Look boy, if you think your sad story about your girlfriend's death can let you get away with not concentrating, then you're wrong. I don't care if the whole world feels pity for you. I know how you kids really are. You teenagers can't love. This is all for the attention." He said.

Percy began to shake badly. His eyes turned red, tears rolling down them. His fists were clenched. I gritted my teeth. Then, his breathing became fast. I was terrified when I remembered what follows after that.

I stood up quickly.

"Not to interrupt, sir," I emphasized the word sir, "but Percy is under medication right now. It would be better if you DO NOT reminded him of all this." With that, I pulled Percy, who was still shaking badly, out of the class. I knew Carter was staring at me with rest of the class, but I really didn't care.

As we got to the corridors, Percy started mumbling.

"He..he said...I can't love. He's...wrong...right?... He's wrong. I...I do love her... But what if...what if...he's right? I did...try to forget her. It..was wrong..." He kept on mumbling. I knew any minute the fit would start. I was right.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to his knees. His eyes closed. "No no no! Not her!" He muttered. "No!" His muttering turned to shouting.

I panicked. And I do weird things when I panic. I got some cold water from the dispenser and poured it on his head. Immediately his eyes opened. For a second I thought he was completely dry, but then I figured I was imagining things cause the next second he was dripping wet.

He leaned against the wall, letting out deep breaths.

"Thanks." He almost whispered to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. The little bit of cheeriness in his face earlier was now gone, replaced by his usual depressed face and broken eyes. All because of that Sergil. Oh, how I hated him for that.

"You should get back to class." He told me, between deep breaths. I would have refused, but I figured he needed some time alone. As I turned the corridor I heard him sobbing. I was about to go back to him when I heard him talk. I hid there and listened.

"Guess this is my punishment for smiling, huh? I was a fool Wise Girl. A fool to think I could go on without you. If my friends had not made me promise not to kill myself, I swear..." He faltered.

My heart got stuck in my throat. His friends had made him promise not to kill himself? It was that bad? A tear rolled down my cheek without my knowledge. He was starting to open up. But now, thanks to Sergil, he would go back to being a zombie. I had never been more thirsty for anyone's blood in my whole life. I would get that Sergil. I would get him for this.


	11. Operation revenge: Successful

**just a small Sadie chapter. Enjoy. Btw, I'd like some reviews. I've just learned that there's this thing called disclaimer, so I'll just say I'm not Riordan.**

Sadie pov

I thought and I thought. There had to be some way to get back at Sergil without Percy noticing. I didn't want the cutie to realize I was doing this for him. But I so badly wanted to make him pay!

After a while I figured I didn't need a plan. I'd just make his life miserable as soon as I get the chance.

After the Sergil incident, I had taken Percy to Nico, who immediately took him home. I liked that Nico kid, no matter how creepy he looked, he was kind and caring for Percy. I appreciated that. Besides, I wasn't one to judge by appearances.

The rest of the day, I could not see Sergil anywhere. So I thought id do it the next day, so that even Percy could see him suffer.

While going back to the Brooklyn house, Walt caught up with me and Carter. Despite our rocky past, we still had a good friendship.

"I heard what happened in Maths class today. It was really nice of you to help that guy." Walt said. I still couldn't get used to the fact in him was a hot god, who was saying the same as he was. Even thinking about that gave me vertigo.

"Brave and scary." Carter said.

"Scary?" I asked.

"Yeah, the look on your face was so terrifying when you spoke to Sergil before pulling Percy out of class. You looked like you were ready to punch a wall." Carter said. I smiled.

"No wonder I didn't see him all day." I said.

Just then something caught my eye and I halted to a stop.

"Isn't that Mr. Sergil's car?" I asked pointing to the blue Honda.

"Seems like it. But I can't see him anywhere here." Carter said.

"That's just perfect." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"I hate it when you get that look." Carter squeaked out.

I started my work on the car, as fast as lightning, with a little help from magic.

( Little? lol) Soon operation revenge was ready to go.

I took Carter and Walt with me and we hid behind the bushes.

"Oh oh oh. This is going to be awesome!" Carter said. I stared at him as if he had just eaten a bug.

"YOU think so?" I asked.

"Cmon Sadie. We all know how much I hate Sergil." He said. Point taken bro.

"Here he comes." Walt said. I saw that the devil had arrived. Wait for it...

"My tires! What happened to them?" He shouted. They were not only deflated but half way burnt as well, which gave of a terrible smell.

"What am I gonna do? I only have one spare." Sergil muttered to himself. He oped his car's boot and BOOM. His face and his clothes were now covered with soot

( that had a bit of chemicals and chilli powder mixed in it).

"Ah! Aaaah! My face! It burns!" He shouted. I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to stop myself from laughing loudly, as I saw him run around screaming and looking for something to wash his face. Carter and Walt were rolling on the floor with silent laughter. Ironical, since it was mostly boys who had the habit of guffawing in inappropriate places.

He couldn't find any water. And he couldn't any spare tires. I knew his house was very far from here, and he definitely couldn't walk all the way. Maybe he'd get a lift from someone. Maybe someone would give the beast some water to clean his face. But the damage was done. His face wouldn't recover for a week. I was happy and satisfied seeing him suffer .

Leaving him like that, screaming and shouting, as the three of us walked back to the Brooklyn house.


	12. Cafeteria drama

Sadie pov

It felt so so good to get my revenge on him. On the way to Brooklyn house, Carter couldn't stop laughing. Walt was smiling and shaking his head, as Carter kept getting hysterical.

"Oh! My stomach hurts! Oh! The look on his face. What am I talking about? I couldn't even see his face!" He took in deep gasps in between speaking and laughing.

"Brother dear, aren't you getting out of character today?" I asked, a smug grin plastered on my face.

"Oh relax Sadie. I'm very well in character. But c'mon, you can't help laughing at..at that! It was hilarious." Carter said. My grin widened.

"It was, wasn't it?" I said.

We three laughed together again. As we entered the Brooklyn house, Walt ran off to find Jaz, while Carter pulled me into a corner. His smile had faded already.

"Why did you do that, by the way?" Carter asked me, his one eye raised like a proud inspector interrogating a cornered suspect.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Prank Sergil." Carter replied.

"What do you mean, why did I do that? I hate him, and I think he deserves that." I replied.

"Why do you think he deserves it?" Carter asked me.

"Uh...cause he's mean and evil." I answered, not sure where this was going.

"Or was it because he was mean to Percy?" Carter asked. Oh, so this was where this was going.

"Partially, yes." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look Sadie, I don't want you to.." Carter started, but I cut him off.

"It's nothing like that. I don't like him that way. I just didn't like the way Sergil spoke to him about his girlfriend." I said. Carter sighed.

"What happened after you left with him?" He asked me. I made a split second decision on wether to tell him or not. I decided it was better if I told him. Besides, it was nothing worth hiding,

I started telling Carter about how Percy kept muttering things about how Sergil was lying about him Percy truly loving Annabeth and trying to forget her and all that. Then I told him about the fit, and how he had recovered immediately after I poured water on him.

Then I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat, about the little conversation he had with himself after I had left. Carter's mouth was so wide open that an ostrich could have laid eggs in it, when I told him about Percy saying his friends made him promise not to try and kill himself.

"Never knew matters were so serious." Carter said.

"Me neither." I said. After a moment of silence we separated and went off to teach our classes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next morning, when we went to school, Percy was looking slightly better than yesterday. But the shattered look in his eyes hadn't left. Nico's dark circles were even darker, which meant he hadn't slept well. Nico was telling something to Percy, and he was nodding grimly.

Then Percy noticed me, and made his way over to me along with Nico.

"Hey Sadie. Thanks again for yesterday. Percy told me all that happened. It was really nice of you to stand up for him." Nico said. Percy nodded his gratitude.

"My pleasure." I smiled, but inside my heart was tearing up at the broken look on Percy's face.

Sergil didn't come that day. A good thing too. The teacher for substitution was Mrs. Allen, which was good, since she didn't bother us.

During recess, Percy was just making his way over to our table (we had forced him and Nico to sit with me, Carter, Jaz and Walt). He staring down, at the floor or at his tray, I don't know, when Dan and his lackeys blocked his path. Percy lifted his head slowly.

Dan is the official male bully leader in school, while Drew was the official female bully. I don't know why, but immediately I felt protective towards Percy, though a part of me was telling me that Percy could take care of himself. He was quite muscular, after all.

"Yes?" Percy asked gently, but with a firm tone.

"You're that Romeo, aren't you?" Dan asked.

"Actually, the name is Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy said. Our table laughed, a few people following. For a second, Dan's face showed annoyance, before he put on his sneer.

"Ooh! Look guys! The boy remembers his name! I thought the only name he must be remembering is his girlfriend's." Percy made a snarling sound in his throat.

"Oh sorry. Your ex-girlfriend. She dumped you. Forever!" His lackeys laughed like fools. Percy's fists clenched. I was afraid the fits would start, but that's not really what happened.

Dan shook his head. Looking at his posse, he said"So so sad. She was so tired of him,that she killed herself to get rid of him!" Dan then turned back to Percy, then stumbled back. If looks could kill, Dan's family would currently be taking away his dead body.

Not just Dan, but all the people in the cafeteria who got a glimpse of Percy's face, cowered back.

I thought that maybe Dan would finally back away. But the nerve of the guy!

"OMG! I'm so scared. Tragedy boy is angry. What are you gonna do? Drown me in your tears? Ha!" Percy took in a deep breath. He turned away from them and started taking the long way to our table. Good, I thought. Dan wasn't worth it.

"What kinda man are ya? Running away from a fight! Probably why your girlfriend committed suicide." Dan said. Percy stopped in his tracks. His eyes had turned crimson.

"Y'know what I think? Maybe she cheated on you and you killed her yourself." Fan said. My fists clenched as well as everyone's on our table.

Before any of us could do anything, Percy had Dan pinned to the wall. Dan was lifted two inches off the ground by his collar.

"Don't you dare repeat that!" Percy warned. Dans lackeys started to move towards them, but Dan signaled them to stop.

"What are you gonna do if I do repeat it?" Dan smirked. He got his answer a second later when Percy landed a punch on his nose and it cracked.

"That." Percy spat out. He let go of Dan's collar, and he slid to the ground, panting. Percy turned to leave.

"What are you guys looking at? Get him!" Dan shouted, tending to his bleeding nose. What happened next was a scene worth a million dollars.

The lackeys descended on Percy. But Percy, oh! He fought like a demon. And before we knew it, all the bullies were lying on the ground, half of them unconscious.

For a moment there was silence, before Percy's voice cut through it.

"From now on, if anyone, and I do mean ANYONE, says anything offensive or otherwise about Annabeth, I'll personally feed them to the sharks. This, this scene here, is just the trailer of what I'll do to you. You don't know what she was, how she was. So don't assume things about her. She was the most amazing person I've ever known, and I won't ever, ever, hear a word against her. Get it?" Percy said.

I'd never seen Percy this angry. I couldn't help but admire his love for Annabeth. Also, seeing him fight made me like him even more. Against my own will, that is. He looked amazing even when he fought.

Again, a few moments of a silence. Before Nico started to clap. Then the rest of the table. Then the whole cafeteria. Percy just walked out of there, leaving behind half a dozen injured boys, and a cafeteria filled with applause.


	13. Percy has a stepdad?

Sadie pov

Immediately after Percy had walked out of the cafeteria, Nico followed him. I so badly wanted to follow him myself. But something told me I wasn't supposed to intervene. Then Dan and his cronies slowly limped their way out of the cafeteria, much to our amusement.

I turned around to see an awestruck expression on Carter's face.

"Wow. He's some fighter." Walt said.

"You think?" Carter choked out.

Yeah, he was. He was an amazing fighter. Which just adds to my list of reasons he's impressive and likable. Like I needed that. Like I needed another reason to fall

head over heels for this guy.

Sometimes I feel really glad Carter can't read my thoughts. Cause if he knew what was going in my mind right now, I was stew.

"He's going to get into trouble. Dan must have already complained against him." Jaz said. Oh! I never thought about that. I had to do something about it. It wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything wrong.

Without a second thought, I ran out to find him. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and I knew Carter was following me.

After searching a bit, we found them sitting on a bench in the ground. Nico was talking to Percy. Judging by the small smile playing on Percy's lips, Nico had handled the situation very well.

We ran up to them. As we got close to them, we could hear what Nico was saying.

"The Stolls are going to be so proud of you." Nico said. Percy chuckled softly.

"Yeah. I know. Kicked out in the first week. Not that's going to be a record." Percy said.

"Kicked out?" I asked, and that's when they noticed us.

"Sadie, Carter. Hi guys." Nico said.

"Kicked out?" I repeated.

"Not yet. But c'mon. It's bound to happen. I bet up like a dozen guys. I broke a guy's nose and another one's arm. Not a small thing." Percy sighed.

No! He can't be expelled. No way. I liked him. Even if I had no chance with him, he was still a nice guy. A good friend. He can't leave.

Carter was about to speak, when Tommy, a junior, walked up to us. "You are Percy Jackson, right?" He asked Percy. Percy nodded.

"The principal wants you in his office along with Nico Di Angelo." Tommy said.

"Wait, why Nico?" Percy asked. Tommy shrugged.

"By the way, I saw your fight today. You were awesome! No one has ever been able to stand up against Dan. He bullies me and Jim all the the time." Tommy said.

Percy smiled at him." Then he deserves what happened today." Percy said. Tommy grinned cutely.

"Cmon. I'll show you the way to the principal's office. I hope you don't get into trouble. I really like you. And yes, Sadie and Carter, you guys are wanted too." Tommy said.

Me and Carter glanced at each other, before following Tommy and Percy.

When we reached the office, Tommy asked us at to wait outside. After a few seconds, me and Carter were called inside.

The principal sat at his desk, looking as calm as usual. A word about our principal, Mr. Roque is that he's not evil like most principals. He's strict, yes, but not evil. Another thing was that he's just. So I had little hope in my heart that I could make him see that it wasn't Percy's fault.

"Ah. Mr. Kane And Miss Kane. Sit down." He said. We obliged.

"So tell me. What are your thoughts on the new kid, Percy. I've heard you both have been spending time with him. I appreciate that. You should always be welcoming to new students." He said.

Carter looked at me. So I decided to speak first.

"He's a really nice person. He's kind and good hearted. Friendly too. He's the kind you can easily be friends with." I said. He nodded.

"And you, Mr. Kane? What do you think of him?" Mr. Roque looked at him.

"Well, I agree with Sadie. He's a really nice person." Carter said.

"But you see children, some people don't really agree with you. Mr. Sergil has complained that Percy had walked out of his class while he was teaching. And Mr. Dan Wolks too has complained about him, saying Percy attacked him and his friends. I'd like to know what really happen. Will you be kind enough to tell me?Mr. Roque said.

"Sir, you must have heard about Percy's girlfriend Annabeth." Carter said.

"Ah yes. Ver unfortunate indeed." Mr. Roque said.

"Well, her death has made Percy mentally unstable. He's currently under medication. He gets fits whenever anyone mentions her or says anything related to her. Mr. Sergil was aware of that.

Yet he mentioned her. Not just mentioned her, but he also taunted Percy about her. So Percy walked out. In fact, I pulled him out. He had a fit as soon as we stepped out. It's only when I poured water on his head that it stopped." I said. Mr. Roque's calm expression suddenly turned rigid.

"It was wrong of John. I'll have to talk to him about it." He said. John, by the way, is Sergil's first name.

"And what about Dan's complaint? Do you have another view of that story?" Mr. Roque asked.

"Well yes. We were with him when that happened. You see sir, Percy was just making his way over to our table when Dan and his cro- I mean friends stopped him.

Percy didn't react. They made fun of him. Still no reaction. They made fun about Annabeth. He still kept quiet. He even started walking away from them. But ?Dan wouldn't let it go.

He called after him. He said terrible things to Percy about his girlfriend. After a while, Percy snapped, like any other person would. That's all that happened."

"Would that be your description of the accounts too, Carter?" Mr. Roque looked at my brother.

"Yes sir. Sadie has described the event perfectly. I have nothing to add." Carter said.

"So it wasn't really his fault. You can't blame him, can you?" I asked.

"I guess not. But he must really learn to control his temper." Mr. Roque said. I snapped.

"CONTROL HIS TEMPER? Tell me Mr. Roque. Would you control your temper when a guy makes fun of your girlfriend who has just died? Or would you control your temper when he says she killed herself because she was tired of you? Or if he would say that you killed her because you thought she bloody cheated on you?" I yelled.

"Calm down, Ms. Kane. Please sit down" Mr. Roque said. That's when I had realized I had stood up. I sat down.

"I see. Very well. Percy shall have no punishment. But just to be sure, I'd like to have a word with Nico Di Angelo first." He said. Nico was called in.

"Yes sir?" Nico asked unsurely.

"Please take a seat Nico. Tell me, what are your views on your friend Percy? What do you think about him?" Mr. Roque asked.

"Percy is...he's...I don't gave the words. He's the most amazing person in the world." Nico said.

"What makes you say that, Mr. Di Angelo?" Our principal asked.

Nico took in a deep breath. "Percy's biggest flaw is that he's too loyal for his own good. He'd give up anything for his loved ones. Not just his loved ones. Even for people he hardly knows, he'll do anything.

I've known Percy since I was eleven. He had saved my life from a kidnapper with Annabeth. He's been my first true friend. Many people edge away from me because they think I'm creepy. But not Percy.

He's done many favors on me and never asked for anything in return. That's all I can say about him." From the looks of it, he could have said more. But he didn't want to give away much, I guess. He was talking to the principal after all.

"I see. Call him in." Percy was called in. As soon as he entered the first thing he said was "Sorry."

"For what, Mr. Jackson?"

"For that fight in the cafeteria. I...I couldn't help it." Percy said. A small smile started playing on the lips of our principal.

"I didn't say anything about the fight yet Percy." He said.

"Wait, isn't that why you called?" Percy asked confused.

"Sit down, Percy. One of you please lend him your seat." Carter stood up, and Percy hesitantly took that seat.

"I called you to ask you if you wanted to complain against Dan and against you Maths teacher." Mr. Roque said.

"Why would I complain against them? Weren't they supposed to complain about me?" Percy asked. Mr. Roque smiled.

"Just answer the question my boy." Mr. Roque said.

"No. I have no complains against them." Percy said.

"That's fine. You all may go. Please take care of yourself, Percy." Mr. Roque said. Percy smiled slightly.

"Yes sir." We were just about to leave when our English teacher, Mr. Colle rushed in to the office.

"Did you get my resignation letter, sir?" He asked.

"Ah yes, Colle. I did. It's a pity your leaving, good friend. I don't know where I'll get a replacement for you." Me. Roque said.

"You'll have to manage sir. I have to go. It's important. My flight is tonight. I just came to say it's been a pleasure working with you." Mr. Colle held out his hand. Mr. Roque shook it. Then Colle flew out of the door.

"Nice man. I don't know how I'll be able to find a replacement in a short period of time." Mr. Roque said.

" I know a guy." Percy spoke up.

"What?" Mr. Roque asked.

"My step father. He's an English teacher. He used to teach in Goode High School in New York." Percy said.

"I'll be glad if your step father would apply for this job. Send him to my office tomorrow. Can you tell me his name?" Mr. Roque asked. Percy has a step dad? Wow, his life really is complicated.

"Paul. Paul Blofis." Percy replied.


	14. Bows, Blowfishes and moving on

Nobody pov

After school, Percy decided to get some time alone. He still couldn't believe the principal didn't punish him or kick him out. It wasn't less surprising that the principal had asked him if HE wanted to complain against THEM.

He shook his head as drove to the spot in the forest where he'd met Athena and Mr. D. That day was still like a dream to Percy. Which reminded him about the locket. He still had absolutely no idea about what Thalia meant.

So he got of near a lake in the forest, formed a rainbow, and threw a drachma into it.

"O Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace." The image of a sixteen year old girl sitting in a camping tent shimmered into view. She was drawing something on the sand with a stick, probably a map or something, and she didn't notice Percy until he cleared his throat. She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw Percy.

"Percy!" She said.

"Hey Thalia." Percy said.

"So how are things in Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Great." Percy lied.

"Look I wanted to ask you about this. What did you mean by archery problem?" Percy said, taking of the locket and showing it to Thalia. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, that. No offense Percy. Artemis thinks that you are terrible with a bow and arrow." She said.

"She's right about that." Percy muttered.

"So she thought that maybe she could help you with it. She didn't like how you left Olympus without a reward that day." Thalia said.

"But how does this help me?" Percy said, holding up the locket.

"Press the wolf's nose." Thalia said flatly.

"Huh?" Percy wasn't sure if he'd heard right. Thalia laughed.

"Just press it Kelp Head." She said. Percy unsurely pressed it. It elongated into a bow and an arrow already notched into it.

"Fire it at something." Thalia offered. Percy gingerly got into firing position, and making a green patch on a tree his aim, he fired it. Bullseye. Percy's lower jaw was threatening to unhitch. He also noticed how another arrow had magically replaced the one he fired.

"It'll always get the target, no matter how clumsy you are. I know archery isn't your thing, but you can't turn down Artemis's gift, right?" Thalia said.

"Tell her thanks. Take care, Thalia." Percy said.

"You too, Kelp Head. And oh, you just have to press the red tip. The bow will turn into a locket again." With that, Thalia cut through the connection. Percy did as she had instructed. He then put the locket around his neck before driving back home.

The next day, Paul offered to drive Percy to school, since he already had an appointment with the principal.

Without a problem, Paul got the job, and the principal had told him it would be better if he started teaching immediately. After all the formalities were done with, the principal asked Paul," How are things between you and your step-son?"

Paul blinked." You mean between me and Percy?" He asked.

"Unless you have another stepson?" The principal said, smiling slightly.

"No, of course not. Things are going great. Percy is a really amazing boy. He has, after all, taken after his mother." Paul laughed, the principal joining him.

"He's a bit troubled." Mr. Roque stated. Paul shrugged.

"He can take care of himself. My stepson is strong, physically no doubt, and even at heart." He said.

"But it seems like you do not want to call him your son. Just stepson. Any reason for that, Mr. Blofis?

"Oh, there's nothing like that. I mean, who wouldn't want Percy as a son. He's all a father could ask for. I actually envy Poseidon..." Paul bit his tongue. Stupid!

"Poseidon?" Roque asked.

"Percy's... real father. You see sir, that's the reason I don't call Percy my son. No one has the right to call him that except Poseidon."

"So, there is no problem between you and P-Poseidon, is there?"Mr. Roque asked.

"No. No at all!" Paul said.

"So Percy doesn't have any stress at home, does he?" Mr. Roque said.

"Oh no. In fact, we are all one big family. Percy has dealt with a lot of things, but family problems isn't one of them." Paul said. What a lie! But Paul really didn't want to go into Percy's family history. Especially after he had mentioned Poseidon. Mr. Roque smiled in relief.

"I'm glad about that. Now Mr. Blofis, I think you can start your class. Good luck." The principal said.

"Thanks sir." Paul exited the office. This first class, luckily, had Percy.

"Good morning class. I'm Paul Blofis, your new English teacher." Paul said.

"Blowfish?" A girl asked. Percy chuckled softly, and Sadie Kane felt her heart melt. Paul smiled, glancing at Percy.

"Blofis, my dear. Not blowfish. Now, can any of you update me as to where you'd stopped?" No surprise, Carter had volunteered.

The rest of the day went fairly well. In recess, Percy was sitting at Sadie's table, along with Carter, Walt, Jaz , Nico and another guy, Jake.

"So Mr. Blofis is you stepdad?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah." Percy shrugged.

Just then, Melissa came up to them. "Hi guys." She said.

"Hi Melissa." Sadie said. Sadie liked Melissa. She was kind and friendly, unlike some other girls she knew(cough Drew cough).

"Can I borrow Percy for a while?" She said.

"Uh ...sure." Percy said, and went over to her table.

"So Percy, you wanna go catch a movie sometime this weekend?" She asked. It slowly dawned on Percy that she was asking him out.

"Uh, sorry. I can't. I'm really sorry, but..." With that, Percy got up and went to his table with Melissa looking at him sadly.

"Dude, you just turned down Melissa Coketown? The whole school wants to date her. You're lucky she asked you out." Jake said.

"Melissa is a nice girl. But I don't date." Percy said.

"Percy, you've got to move on. I mean, she won't be coming back." Carter said.

"Carter, I can't move on. I can never forget her. Never." And that bought an end to their conversation. But Nico couldn't stop thinking. He had to get Percy to move on. He had to make his life better. Especially after what Annabeth said, the last time she met him in Elysium...

0000000000000000000000

sorry for the wait. My exams are going on. My updates will be irregular. Do not worry. I'm a passionate writer. I never abandoned my stories. Also, from here on, the plot catches up. Sorry if this chapter is short and lame. Next chapter onwards, the real story starts. Cheesiness alert!


	15. A bet and a surprise

No ones's pov

Nico had to do something. Percy would have to move on. No matter what. If he didn't, the promise he made to Annabeth...he winced, trying not to think about that.

"Nico." A voice jarred him back to reality.

"Huh?" Nico said. Percy sighed. That's all he did these days. No rolling of eyes. No annoying smirks. Nothing. He just sighed.

"I was saying that I'm leaving a little early today. You'll have to come with Paul." Percy said.

"No probs." Nico shrugged.

That day Percy left school a little early, goodness knows why, and the Kane gang (lol) caught up with Nico.

"Hey Nico." Sadie said.

"Oh hi Sadie." Nico said.

He wasn't trying to pull out of this conversation. After the war, Will (Nico blushed as he thought of him) had told him to socialize some more. Nico didn't hesitate for too long. The war had changed people. Some for the better while some...some became like Perseus Jackson. Broken.

Immediately after the war, even Piper, Hazel and Jason seemed broken when they thought Leo didn't survive. It was a miracle how that annoying Latino boy came back with Festus, who had a body again, and the Titan Atlas's beautiful daughter. Three people the whole camp was surprised to see.

Leo, because he was supposed to be dead. Festus, because they were used to seeing him as a figurehead of the Argo-II, and Calypso because...well...she was CALYPSO and he was just ...Valdez.

Percy was the first to greet Leo, even in his weakened state. Nico knew he was wishing that Annnabeth too would return by some miracle. But everyone knew it was impossible. They saw the hellhound kill her right before their eyes.

Nico was just glad that Percy didn't have anything personal against hellhounds after that, or Mrs. O Leary would be very broken hearted. But that was just Percy. He didn't hold grudges. Something Nico thought he should learn from him.

After that the gods called them for the rewarding ceremony thingie, and that's where Percy made his death wish. The gods totally forgot about the other's reward, and the others didn't seem to mind. The only thing everyone now wanted was the old Percy Jackson back.

Fingers snapped in front of Nico's face, jarring him back to reality, AGAIN. Wow, he must really stop zoning out.

"Um...you still with us?" Sadie asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Now I am." He said.

"So we were just thinking of how to get Percy to move on." Sadie said. Nico blinked.

"You too?" He said, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah. Wait-don't tell me. You were thinking of the same thing?" Sadie asked.

"Yep." Nico said, ever so slightly popping the p.

"I doubt you'll be able to do that. I mean, what with all your I' -and-I-have-no-clue-when-it-comes-to-dating. Not to mention you are three years younger." Sadie smirked. Carter knew where this was going. It worked. Nico became slightly red in the face.

"I'm not Mr. Gloomy." Nico said.

"Yeah right. Dude, you kinda seem spooky, no offense. Come to think of it, you remind me of Anubis." Sadie said.

"Ouch." Walt winced. Jaz and Carter grinned.

"BEFORE the merging." Sadie said to him. Nico had no clue what THAT was about.

"And I do know know a thing or two about dating. As far as age is concerned, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Nico smirked. It was his turn for inside jokes.

"You mean you have a girlfriend?" Sadie asked, ignoring the age comeback. Nico became totally red in the face.

"Uh...how do I put it? I...um...I don't exactly...do girls?" It came out like a question. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh." Sadie said. But that was it. No dirty looks. In fact, Nico was pretty sure that emo comment was to get to Walt, even though he didn't know how. Nico really liked these people.

"So...you think you can get him to move on. I say you can't. I mean , yeah sure, getting a boyfriend for yourself is different. Making Percy start date again, Percy of all people, nuh uh. Looking at you, I guess it was the other guy who made the first move anyway." Side said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting that I know Percy from long long back. Y'know what? Let's make deal Kane. If I get Percy to move on within this week, you take back your 'too young' comment, and treat me to a happy meal," Nico smirked at the happy meal deal," and if I'm not able to do so...well, that you decide." Nico said.

Sadie smirked. Mission successful.

"I'll decide that later. For now, I think you better hurry up and start working on Percy. You need all the time you can get." Sadie taunted. Nico just rolled his eyes and walked away without another word.

"You're hoping he'll succeed, aren't you? You set him up." Carter said.

"What can I say, brother dear? That's how I work." Sadie Kane smirked.

Oh boy, Carter thought. Poor poor Di Angelo.

Oooooooooooooo...(Line Break)...oooooooooooooO

Nico was now really determined. He already had a way to make him move on. A plan made by a certain daughter of Athena no doubt, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to make a bet with Sadie. He'd already called Percy. He would be on his way.

Nico started the process, making the offerings and chanting and stuff. He was so engrossed he didn't hear Percy come up to him.

"You called?" Percy said.

"Yeah. Look Percy. I... I don't know what you'll think about this. It's not even my idea. She..,she wanted me to." Nico stammered. He had no idea how Percy would react to this.

He was confident at first, because Annabeth was never wrong, but now, seeing Percy in front of him, he was starting to doubt it.

"Nico, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Look." Nico pointed towards the pit. A rather foamy figure was walking towards them. As it came closer, as it's features became clearer, Nico heard Percy let out a loud gasp.

"It...it...couldn't be. Is it..." He trailed of as it, more likely she, came closer. Percy sank to his knees.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

"Hi Percy."


	16. Change for the better

Nobody's pov

"Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth's ghost smiled at him. Percy just gaped at her.

"Hey Nico." Annabeth turned to him.

"Hello Annabeth." Nico said, looking at Percy who was trying to form coherent words.

"Bye Nico." Annabeth said with an edge to her voice. Boy, she was scary even when she was a ghost. And Nico was THE ghost king.

"Uh...oh yeah. I'll leave you two alone." Nico walked off, tripping as he did. Annabeth turned to Percy, and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Congratulations hero. I heard we won the war. I always knew you could do it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. That's when Percy found his voice.

"No!" He shouted.

"Percy..." Annabeth started soothingly.

"No Annabeth! I didn't do anything. All...all I did was fail you." Percy said, tears now starting to stream down his face.

"Percy, what are you talking about? You could never fail me. You are the best person in the world Percy. You can't fail anyone. I...I was the one who failed YOU." Annabeth said.

"How could you even say that?" Percy asked, practically yelling.

"You...you had this big plans about settling in New Rome and having a peaceful life and I had go about being stupid and not very strategic and getting myself killed. I'm so sorry Percy. Nico told me what happened afterwards. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this." Annabeth said, all in one breath.

"Mean to do what?" Percy asked.

"Turning you into...this. You were not like this Percy. You were my optimistic, sarcastic, reckless, fun loving, defiant, upstart Seaweed Brain. Now...now you are a totally different person. Your eyes have lost their light, their playfulness. You've faced so much. Your mental state. Your time at school. All that! And I'm the cause." Annabeth said.

"No. No. You...you can't blame yourself for that!" Percy said.

"I won't blame myself if you change back to the original Percy. Forget me." Annabeth said.

"Forget you? Annabeth, that would be like forgetting how to live." Percy said, voice cracking.

Annabeth had very cleverly turned the tables around. One second, Percy was blaming himself for her death and the next, he was convincing her that nothing

was her fault. Once a daughter of Athena, ALWAYS a daughter of Athena.

"Fine, don't forget me. But don't live on my memory forever. Move on. Just imagine that I've moved away to another country...far far away from you." Annabeth said.

"Don't be silly Annabeth. I can't move on." Percy said.

"Ugh! Nico was right. You are impossible. Be serious Percy. Too much loyalty is bad for you. I mean, I'm dead and even I've moved on." Annabeth said, clearly frustrated.

"You have?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I met someone in Elysium." Annabeth said. If ghosts could blush, Annabeth surely was.

"That's great! Who is it?" Percy wasn't sarcastic or sour when he said this. Neither was he faking happiness. He was actually grinning. He was genuinely glad that Annabeth had someone for herself. That she wouldn't be alone anymore. He didn't care at all that she'd moved so soon.

"I better not say. You might get upset." Annabeth said.

"Awww c'mon. Tell me. Who is it?" Percy said, suddenly playful. Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

"Ummmm...here." She said, as a figure walked up next to her. It was slightly taller than her. Slowly it's features started to form and Percy's jaw was on the ground.

"Hi bro. How's everything in the land of the living, huh?" Castellan grinned.

Percy, who still on his knees, sprang to his feet.

"Luke!" Percy said.

"Good to see you to. I hope there's no tension between us though. Y'know, with me trying yo kill you when I was alive and me dating Annabeth and stuff..." He trailed off. Percy just grinned like a maniac.

"No. Of course not. We're cool." Percy said. Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she saw Percy's colorfulness return to him. She was right. Talking to him was the only way to cure him. Only way to lift the heavy weight on his heart.

"Take..take care of yourself, Seaweed Brain. And move ahead in life. Promise me you will." Annabeth said. Percy nodded. She reached out to touch his face, but it just passed through it.

"We've got to go. Nico's going to get into trouble if we stay here too long." Luke said. Percy nodded again. Tears found their way on his cheeks again, though he tried to hold them back. He just waved at them, as they walked away, hand in hand.

Percy went back to where Nico was waiting. He had his eyes closed with a concentrating look on his face. Percy realized he was muttering prayers with fright.

"Nico." Percy slightly nudged him.

"Oh Percy, you're back! How did it go? I hope it wasn't a mistake! I mean...I know it would have revived your pain and stuff but Annabeth told me to do this so I...I..." Nico stopped rambling when Percy pulled him into a hug. To say Nico was taken by surprise would be such an understatement.

"Thanks Nico." He whispered in Nico's ear.

"No problem. So have you decided to move on yet?" Nico asked. Percy sighed, but not in the broken hearted way he had earlier that morning.

"You guys haven't exactly given me a choice." He said. Nico grinned.

"But," he added in a very Percy-like tone, "just cause I've agreed doesn't mean you should be expecting me to date every other girl I see." Percy said.

"Of course." Nico grinned evilly.

"By the way, I thought Luke was going to take rebirth." Percy said.

"I don't know. Something changed his mind. Fate, perhaps." Nico said.

Ooooooooo...line break...oooooooooooO

Percy got home just in time for dinner. Sally invited Nico too, although she seemed a little anxious. Anxious enough to not notice the change in Percy.

"Percy, we've got something important to tell you." Paul said. Sally bit her lip, looking at him. Percy's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Oh no Percy dear. Nothing is wrong. It's just that..." She paused and looked at Nico, who turned to the other side, whistling softly. Great. Looks like today all he was destined to do was intrude on personal conversations.

"Actually Percy..we wanted to tell you that...well we..." Sally looked at Paul for support.

"What your mom is trying to say is that we...actually we...I..." Paul trailed off himself. Sally took a deep breath in.

"Percy, honey. You...you're going to have half-sibling soon." Sally blurted out, before her face took on the color of a tomato.

Percy blinked, unable to take in the words he'd just heard.

"Huh?" Percy said.

"Yes Percy. I'm..pregnant." Sally said, not meeting his eyes. Percy looked between her and Paul, both looking seriously excited, and then, a miracle happened.

Perseus Jackson laughed. Not the meek laughter, he'd given Sadie when she'd joked about Sergil. This was full-fledged hysterical laughter. Nico, Sally and Paul, all three had their eyebrows raised dangerously high.

"Mom...this..is...AMAZING!" Percy said between laughter. He grabbed Sally by the wrists and waltzed around the house. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Percy, stop!" Sally said, though she was laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're supposed to take rest right?" Percy said, calming down before collapsing into an armchair, still laughing slightly. Then he completely calmed down.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I'm finally going to get a non-godly sibling. This is so great!" Paul laughed about the non-godly comment. Sally was really glad to see Percy like this. Happy and smiling. She wondered if things had finally taken a turn for the better.

000000000000000000oooooooooo

A/N-and that's that. Sorry to all those who think shipping Luke and Annabeth is a crime. I'm not a fan of that couple either. I just thought that even Annabeth deserved a happy ending, though she died. Tell me if the sudden twist isn't satisfactory. Reviews would be appreciated.


	17. Sparks Fly

Guest- I know that all that happened too conveniently. But that's the whole idea. It shows that everyone has a limit, and they move on after that, except Percy. It shows how loyal he is. Also, Annabeth moved so that Percy could live easily without wishing to be dead so he could be with her. It's a little OOC on her part, but hey, Luke needs a happy ending as well. So I'm sorry if you didn't like that part. I just feel really bad for Luke. And if I pair up Percy with Sadie, it'll be unfair for Annie. So considering all that, I had to do this. Btw, enjoy the chapter. It's a little bit cheesy.

Guest-(the other one) Thanks! That's sooooo sweet of you. I think I remembered how to breathe after reading your review.

Sadie pov

Carter and I were just standing by the lockers. Carter was sighing and moaning like an idiot.

"Carter, she'll be back. It's not like she'll be gone forever." I said.

"But she's been gone for soooooo long." Carter droned. I rolled my eyes. Carter's 'beautiful' girlfriend Zia Rashid has gone around to check on a few Nomes. Unfortunately my brother couldn't go with her. So she left him here to torture me to death.

"Why didn't you go with her then?" I asked.

"I didn't want to miss school Sadie." He said. I sighed. Carter Kane was officially the most geeky guy I've never seen. And it's also official that I have no idea how we are related.

"She'll be back next week." I said.

"I know." Carter replied, sighing longingly.

That's when Percy and Nico came in. Nico had his hands in his pockets and he was leaning slightly backward. Percy, OMGs, Percy was looking way better than usual. He looked like a weight was lifted of his shoulders.

Moreover, he had this twinkle in his eyes that I've never seen before. He looked distracted, but not in the sad way he used to be, but just excited.

They didn't notice us, and I was able to hear their conversation. Nico sounded exasperated.

"Percy, breathe ok? She's going to be fine. She can take care of herself." Nico said, and by the tone of his sound I could tell he was tired of repeating this sentence over and over.

"But Nico, even Paul's not gonna be home. And it's not like we know anyone in the neighborhood who can help her out. What if something serious happens?" Percy sounded worried. I had no idea what they were talking about. The had stopped by the lockers a few feet away from us, still not noticing us.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy, she just got the news confirmed. Things won't get serious for a few months at the least." He said, as if he were talking to a five year old.

"I know. I'm just worried." Percy said, sounding a little bit relaxed after Nico's reassurance. Nico sighed.

"These are going to be some loooong nine months." Nico said. Nine months?

"Oh please." Percy said, rolling his sea green eyes. That made my heart do jumping jacks. I'd never seen him do that. It made him seem more lively.

"Besides, Calypso is going to be there in a few hours." Nico said.

"O yeah." Percy said. That's when Nico noticed us. He walked up to us, Percy following without a word, still looking a little worried.

"Hey guys." Percy and Nico said in sync.

"Hey." We greeted back.

"What's up with Percy?" I asked Nico.

"Oh that. Nothing. Percy got the news that he's going to be a big brother soon, and he's just getting worked up about his mom's health. I keep telling him she can take care of herself." Nico said. Oh! That explains the nine months talk.

"Congratulations Percy." I said.

"Thanks." Percy said, smiling and making butterflies flutter in my stomach. Carter too congratulated him. Then Percy left for class. He seemed eager since it was Greek.

I was about to follow him when someone pulled my wrist. I turned to find Nico smiling mischievously.

"I'm waiting for my happy meal." He said. My eyes widened. He couldn't have done it so fast.

"How do I believe you're saying the truth?" I said.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you in recess." He said, before heading off to his class.

In Greek class, I wasn't really concentrating. Percy was sitting right next to me. I kept staring at Percy, who's mood seemed light and happy. I guess this big brother thing has really got him excited.

As I sat there staring still him smile, I daydreamed about him and me, unintentionally, and I got a very distracting background song playing in my mind.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...

"Sadie." I was shaken out of my daydream by none other than my daydream, Percy. Oh boy. I'm losing it.

"Huh?" I said.

"Time to go to the next class. " He said.

"Oh right." I said, getting up.

On our way to bio, we heard an announcement.

"Attention all students. There is an important announcement. There is going to be a sea voyage organized by the school. All those interested can get further information at the main desk." It sounded. Percy grinned, a lopsided grin that looked sooooo good on him I didn't know how he could survive without doing that.

"Sea voyage, huh?" He said mysteriously.

"You're interested?" I asked.

"Understatement. I love the sea." He said

"We can go inquire about it at recess, what do you think?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, before we entered our bio class.


	18. Melodies, Monsters and May

Sadie pov

Me and Percy left to inquire as soon as recess started. It seemed that the voyage was a price for a lucky draw, which came after a sea-related quiz.

Those interested in this were to give their names, so we both entered. Percy gave Nico's name too, saying he'd be interested. I signed up for Carter. I wasn't sure about Walt and Jaz, so I thought I'd ask them first.

After that we met up with the others on our table. But there was someone else sitting there, besides our regular group. I recognized him as Eric Williams, one of the cheery, more kind and helpful guys.

"Hi Eric. You're here?" I asked, as me and Percy took our seats.

"Oh. Actually Sadie, Eric here was missing his girlfriend too. So I thought he and Carter could give each other company." Jake said. Eric blushed.

"Real genius guys. So instead of sending both these sad Romeos away, you decided to make a club, so that we can sit and hear them groan and moan. Real genius." I said. Percy chuckled.

"Which reminds me, who is your girlfriend? I've never met her before." Jaz said.

"Uh...we only just met recently. At this camp..." Both Percy and Nico's heads jerked in the direction of Eric at the mention of camp. I wonder why.

"By the way Carter, I entered your name for this sea related contest. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Oh no. Not at all."

"And I gave yours Nico." Percy said. Nico nodded his thanks. Then he perked up as if he just remembered something.

"By the way guys, did I tell you that Percy has decided to move on in life." Nico said, smirking. Percy groaned and face-palmed.

"Y'know what Nico? Let's publish this news in the newspaper. Then the whole world will know about it." He said, sarcasm at its maximum.

"Really? That's great news Percy." Jaz said.

"Yeah dude. Good decision." Jake said.

"Yeah. Nice." I said, staring at Nico, who's smirk was dangerously wide.

"On a totally different topic, Sadie was telling me she's planning to treat us all," Nico said, motioning to everyone sitting on the table," to a happy meal this weekend. Right, Sadie?" I really wanted to kill this kid with my death glare, but I couldn't in front of Percy.

"Right." I smiled sweetly.

"What's the occasion Sadie?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. Since Percy and Nico have been hanging out with us all these days, I thought maybe we could go for an outing together." I said.

"That's very nice of you Sadie. Thanks." Percy said, and I melted.

Ooooooooooooooo Line Break ooooooooooooO

Next class for us was music. BAG academy is for doofuses. I mean, singing in high school? Ugh.

So far we only had basics for instruments and stuff. But today we actually had to SING.

The teacher, Ms. Selena's eyes scrolled through us. She was going to pick out anyone and ask them to sing. I was just praying it wouldn't be me. It wasn't me.

"Yes. Percy Jackson. You." She said. Percy blushed.

"I can't sing." He said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure a handsome guy like you can sing very well." She winked at him, and he blushed beet red. Down side of having a really young teacher, they make you feel awkward.

"No seriously. I can't." Percy said.

"Awwww, c'mon. Try Percy." Ms. Selena cooed. Percy got up reluctantly from his seat and went to stand awkwardly next to Selena.

"I'm warning you. The only thing my singing can amount to is causing avalanches." Percy said. The class laughed, Selena included. The upside of having a very young teacher, we could have fun in their classes and they wouldn't take offense.

"That's okay sweetie." Ms. Selena said. Percy inhaled sharply before glancing at all of us. He then looked at Selena, who nodded excitedly. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Nico chuckled.

"Apollo ain't gonna help you here buddy." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. Then Percy started humming. The whole class fell silent. His voice deep and manly, but not at all the kind to cause avalanches. It's was really...hot. I could hear a few girls behind me sigh dreamily.

Nico's eyebrows were so high they hid in his messy hair. Then Percy stopped abruptly.

"That's all I can do. I'm not really good at lyrics." He said sheepishly. Ms. Selena smiled sweetly at him.

"That's no problem. Your voice has potential. We just have to shape it. By the end of the year, we'll make a singer out of you. Out of you all." She said, turning to us. Percy went back to his seat.

"Apollo seemed to be in a good mood today, don't ya think?" Nico whispered to Percy, but I heard him.

"I know what you mean." Percy said in a dazed voice, as if unable to believe no one laughed at him or fainted with horror.

O Percy, Percy Percy! How modest you can get at times.

Ooooooooooo Line Break ooooooooooooO

Nobody's pov

"Percy." Sally said, coming out of her room.

"Mom, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to take rest." Percy said.

"Relax Percy, I'm fine. I just want you to get me a few things." She gave him a list.

"Yeah. I'll get them." Percy said.

He took off in his Ford. Though it still made him sad and emotional, he didn't have any fits. Meeting Annabeth had changed everything. Now, even though he was sad about her death, he accepted it.

After getting all the things Sally had asked him to, Percy realized that he stupidly forgot the place he parked his car. Since there was no parking space near the shopping centre, Percy had to park his car a little far from it.

While looking for his car, Percy came into a dark alley. Trouble, the whole atmosphere seemed to yell. Before Perseus Jackson could take another turn to look for his car, he heard a terrible laugh.

"Thought we couldn't get you here, Percy?" Percy knew that voice all too well. Kelli.

"How many times am I supposed to kill you?" Percy said, keeping the shopping bags down taking out Riptide as he did.

Kelli just sneered, before half a dozen emposai had Percy surrounded. They decended on him, and Percy fought them bravely. He was doing good at avoiding their fangs and claws, but they had practice avoiding his sword.

Finally Percy got one right in the neck. She screamed and exploded into dust. Five more to go. That's when Percy heard a someone speak.

"Tsk. Tsk. How unfair. Six against one? So very unfair." The voice said. It was definitely a girl's voice. The emposai snarled and looked for the source of sound, Percy momentarily forgotten.

"Show yourself." Kelli said. The girl laughed.

"You'll regret making that request." She said. Then, like lightning, a figure swooped down on them. As soon as it landed it took out two emposai with one swing of its sword.

Percy took out other two, who were still in shock of what happened. The last one hid.

The figure, who Percy now recognized as a girl about his age, turned to him.

"Monsters are getting so restless these days. They didn't even care to stay in their borders." She said.

"Half-Blood or Jupiter?" Percy asked.

"Half-Blood. It's a real pleasure to finally meet the Percy Jackson. I was there at camp during the Giant war, but I could never talk to you in person." She said.

"But I've never seen you in camp." Percy said.

"I don't go to camp. I only came during the war to help." She said.

"Cabin?" Percy asked.

"Five." She replied. Percy's eyes widened.

"Ares?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied, popping the p. That's when the last emposai started to sneak up behind them. She raised her hand to strike, but the girl caught it, catching the monster off guard.

"Oh no you don't." She said, before she thrust her sword into emposai, he turned into golden dust.

"That explains the fighting skills." Percy said, laughing a little.

"Nothing compared to yours." She said, modestly. So not all daughters of Ares are like Clarisse, Percy thought.

"I never got your name." Percy said.

"May Carson." She said. Then she looked behind her.

"I think your shopping bags weren't affected by the fight." She said. Percy was glad they weren't. He was wasn't in the mood to go buy them again.

"Thanks for the help May. See you later." With that Percy left to find his car, and May walked off.

00000000000

A/N- Let me just warn you now that there will be musical moments in the story, which is why I showed Percy to have a good voice. Sorry if you don't like cheesy love songs, but it's just for entertainment. As to how the monsters entered, let's just say they were very restless to get Percy and they managed to get into Brooklyn. What's up with May? Read and you'll find out.


	19. Eric Williams

Ok, so I made a huge mistake in the previous chapter. I'm going to try to cover it up now, so just tolerate me if there are any mistakes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nico pov

I was feeling pretty good about myself. The look on Sadie's face when I asked for the happy meal was hilarious. Even though I knew the plan was Annabeth's, I still couldn't help feeling a little proud.

During recess, Percy and Sadie were late. Percy had told me earlier that he was going to inquire about that sea trip, so I guessed that's where they both were.

While, me, Carter and the others were making our way to our regular table, Jake stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Jake?" Jaz asked. Jake gestured towards I guy sitting alone at a table. I couldn't see his face. His back was turned to me.

"Hey, he's back." Carter said.

"Who?" I asked.

"That guy over there, he had left in the middle of the year, telling us that he may or may not come back." Carter said.

"I'm going to ask him to join us at our table. It's been a while since we've talked to him." Walt said.

"Sure." Carter said. We sat down at our table as Walt went to call that guy.

Walt and the guy came up to us, and when I saw his face, I think I forgot how to breathe for a second. He didn't see me though.

"Hey guys." He said, coming up to our table. Then he saw me and his eyes widened.

Walt, oblivious to this, started to introduce us.

"Nico, this is..." He started.

"Eric Williams." I interrupted him, standing up. Now it was the others turn to be surprised. Eric smirked.

"Di Angelo." He greeted me.

"I didn't know you study here." I said. He just shrugged playfully.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. We know each other very well." Eric said, grinning.

"Won't you three sit down first?" Jaz said. We took our seats.

"So, how do you know each other?" Carter asked.

"We go to the same summer camp." I said.

"Oh, that's not the most important detail, is it Nico?" Eric asked mischievously. I elbowed him.

"Shut up." I said, red in the face. Eric laughed.

"You've lost us again." Jake said.

"Sorry. It's just a...camp thing." I said. I really wasn't in the mood for explaining that Eric was my boyfriend's half brother. It's awkward.

"So...this camp. Does Percy go there too?" Carter asked.

"Yeah he does. He's the camp leader." I said.

"That's no surprise." Jaz said.

"Yeah, but I've never actually been introduced to him. I joined camp exactly when that... unfortunate...um...incident happened." Eric said. Everyone looked down, very well aware of what 'incident' he was talking about.

"Why were you sitting all alone at that table?" Walt asked, changing the subject.

"Uh...I just felt the need to be...alone for a while." Eric said.

"Wait a second, look at me Eric." Jaz said. Eric looked at her and she gasped.

"You're lovesick." She said. Eric blushed.

"No! I mean...yeah...kind of." He admitted.

"Awww. You're missing her." Jaz said. Eric nodded.

"Hey Carter, dude we found you a partner for the lonely hearts club." Jake said. Carter glared at him. We laughed.

"Hey Eric. You here?" A voice said behind us. Sadie and Percy sat down beside me.

"Oh. Actually Sadie, Eric here was missing his girlfriend too. So I thought he and Carter could give each other company." Jake said. Eric blushed.

"Real genius guys. So instead of sending both these sad Romeos away, you decided to make a club, so that we can sit and hear them groan and moan. Real genius." Sadie said. Percy chuckled.

"Which reminds me, who is your girlfriend? I've never met her before." Jaz said.

"Uh...we only just met recently. At this camp..." Percy's head snapped up at the mention of camp, and uncontrollably, so did mine. But the reason I looked up was because I had no idea that his girlfriend was from camp. I had never seen him with anyone. Or maybe I was just too busy with...Will.

Then I mentioned Percy's moving on, and trapped Sadie into giving all of us a happy meal treat, including Eric. I know Sadie was itching to send me to my dad the hard way, but couldn't because of Percy.

Oh man, I was having fun.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay, shortest chapter ever. But I have exams. So I won't be able to update until after March 23. Sorry guys. :(


	20. Introducing Anaamika

A/N- short chap, can't help it. There was this big mistake, and I had to make do with short editing.

Sadie pov

The school was talking about the new kids today. I hadn't seen them yet. I was standing with Percy, Carter, Walt, Jaz , Jake and Eric near our lockers. They were talking about the new coach and maths teacher(plenty of new people, I know).

That's when I saw them. The girl was tall, with chocolate brown hair that hung one inch above her shoulder. She wore transparent rimmed specs, rectangular shaped. She was clad in an aviator jacket and jeans, so it looked like she was a bit of a tomboy.

The guy next to her wore a red shirt and faded jeans, his eyes staring at nothing, as if telling us they had no interest in anything.

They girl's eyes wandered around until she spotted us. She told something to the guy next to us and then tiptoed her way to us and that's when I realized she was looking straight.

OoooooooooooooO

Nobody pov

Before Sadie could even blink, the girl was right behind Eric, and had covered his eyes with her long beautiful hands. "Guess who." She whispered in his ear. Eric sighed.

"Look, I'm not interested." He said, turning around to face the girl. He stumbled back when he saw her. Percy too noticed the girl and was staring at her with big eyes. Eric, on the other hand, was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"A...A...Anaamika!" He whispered/yelled. She smiled at him.

"Still not interested?" She said. Eric blinked. Then, as if propelled by a powerful machinery, he threw his arms around her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to India?" Eric asked.

"I was. But my uncle lives in Brooklyn and I asked my mom if I could stay here so that I could be close to camp and you. She agreed." May said.

"Oh Anaamika! I can't believe this." Eric wrapped his arms around her. She smiled.

"Isn't your name May?" Percy asked. Eric and Anaamika pulled away.

"Percy! Nice to see you again. Yes, I'm May." Anaamika/May said.

"But then-" Percy started.

"Anaamika is a nickname. In hindi." Eric explained.

"What does it mean?" Jaz asked.

"The girl without a name." May said.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Sadie said. May and Eric laughed.

"It's a long story." They said. Then Eric realized something.

"What do you mean, 'nice to see you again'? Have you met Percy before?" He asked May.

"It's a long story." May and Percy said together.

Lazy people, don't go to the trouble of telling stories.


	21. Cute! Cute?

A/N- I know the previous chapter was messed up. It was meant to be. This chappy will clear the doubts.

Eric pov

I was standing in the corridor and talking with the guys, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about the first time I'd met May.

She had just arrived from India to help us in the Giant War. As soon as I laid my eyes on her, I had formed a deep crush. Then,I was given patrolling duty (spying on Octavian and the Romans) and May was my partner.

We struck up a conversation became friends( yes, during patrol duty. No, we were not distracted or caught.) I didn't know her even then. Whenever I asked her, she would stall or change the subject just to annoy me.

Then while talking I got to know that she had spent her childhood in India, which was monster-prone just like Brooklyn. I knew hindi, the official language of India, pretty well too, since I had some relatives who were living there.

So the next time I asked her name and she didn't tell, I nicknamed her Anaamika, the girl without a name. She'd rolled her eyes at it, but soon the name became permanent.

Then we started to grow closer, and after the war we started dating. Unfortunately May had to go back to India and I had to come back to Brooklyn. She promised me she'd come back to CHB next summer, just for my sake. After that we'd departed.

I sighed as I tried to shake away her thoughts, trying to concentrate in my conversation with Jake.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

I still couldn't believe it. May was right here, right in front of me. I thought I wouldn't see her for a whole year! When I asked her how she already knew Percy, you can guess the reply.

"Long story." May and Percy said together. I grinned.

"Did it have anything to do with dealing with cheerleaders or such?" I asked. May blinked, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Good guess." He said. I shrugged. The others were staring at us like we'd lost it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nobody's pov

May was so busy talking to her boyfriend, she forgotten about her cousin. Like lightning, it hit her.

She turned around and saw that Zack was leaning against the wall, eyes staring nothing.

"Zack! Come over here." May called. Zack walked up to them.

"Guys, this is my cousin Zack. Zack, you've already met Eric. This is Percy and...oh. I don't know the rest of you either." She said. The others laughed and introduced themselves. Zack just nodded, then went back to staring at nothing.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice said from behind.

"Oh no. Just in time. Nico, this is my girlfriend May from the cabin five and her cousin Zack from the Haephestus cabin." Eric said.

"Hi." Nico waved at them.

"What's up with the cabins?" Jake asked.

"Camp thing." Percy replied. Sadie rolled her eyes. This camp was surely something.

"You're from the Hades cabin, right?" May asked Nico.

"Yep." Nico replied.

"O my gods. You're so cute!" May said, pulling one of Nico's cheeks.

Then time seemed to stop. Nico looked like he'd just been electrocuted and burned and hosed down at the same time. Jake and Carter were gaping like a fish. Percy's eyebrows had risen dangerously high. And Sadie was trying not to laugh at Nico's expression. Eric looked amused at his girlfriend.

"What? Have you never gotten a compliment before?" May asked.

"I...I...I ha..have. Just never...what you called me." Nico said. The way she'd said cute, it wasn't how Aphrodite girls said 'that guitarist is cute'. It was more like how adults said that a baby was 'so adorably cute'. Nico just found that freaking weird.

"Anyway, do you want me to show you around?" Eric asked. May agreed, and Eric took her on school tour. Jake and Carter said they had some work to attend to. So only Sadie, Percy and Nico were left. Nico was frozen in place, his expression one of horror.

"She said I was...I was...cute!" He said the word cutting as he were puking it out, and he winced, flinched and cowered at the same time when he said it.

"I'm not cute, am I?" Nico asked, the way a kid would ask if he had a dangerous is, expecting the answer to be no.

Percy laughed. "Now that I think about it..." He said, cocking his head to one side and looking Nico up and down. Nico glared at him.

"Forget it." He said as he stormed of, causing Percy to laugh even more. Sadie joined in. They were laughing so hard that Sadie had to hold Percy's shoulder for support. Suddenly she stopped laughing, so did Percy.

They just stared at each other for a second, before Sadie withdrew her hand. They laughed again, but it was more of a nervous and awkward laugh. Without another word to one other, they made their way to class.

OoooooooooooooO

A/N -Finally, the start of Persadie. Sorry if my OCs are confusing you, but they have a role to play in the story. Anyway, they won't be concentrated on that much until the end of the story.


	22. New coach, new discovery

A/N-So, Guest told me that Anaamika is actually nameless girl in Sanskrit and not hindi. Oops. I'm so embarrassed right now. But I'm no hindi expert. The language I speak at home is kind of a hindi/ urdu/ Kannada mix. So...yeah. But hey, I was close.

Sadie's pov

The new Maths teacher was a nice Asian lady, Mrs. Usui, who looked to be in her late 30s. Sergil had left the school. No, I didn't have anything to with it. Though Carter likes to believe I did. After Maths class, I was walking to the next class, P.E with Carter and Percy.

"Maths is officially my favorite again. This lady knows how to teach!" Carter said.

"Yeah she's good." Percy said, but after a pause continued, "Doesn't mean I have to like the subject."

"Omg. You took the words right out of my mouth." I said, raising my hand for a high five. Percy politely obliged.

As soon as our hands touched electricity ran to me. I quickly put my hand down, trying not to make it look weird. Percy smiled, but I thought there was some uneasiness in it. Must have been my imagination.

We had a new coach, and I was hoping against hope that this one would go easy on us. Yeah right.

We met May and Eric near the door to PE, and by the way they were breathing, they had either run a marathon or had been laughing hysterically just a few seconds ago. There was an option three, but I decided not to dwell on that.

When we entered class, Percy stumbled back at the sight of the coach. Carter and I caught him before he could hit the ground. Eric and May let out a gasp. I didn't know what was so surprising.

The coach was a short man. He had a goatee and a permanently grumpy expression. He wore a cap, a whistle around his neck and had some sort of wooden plank resting on his shoulder. Yeah, that is weird.

"Coach!" Percy said the same time May breathed, "Gleeson Hedge."

The coach grinned. "Cupcakes!" He said, spreading his arms out as if wanting a hug. But the guys seemed a bit reluctant to hug him.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Coach asked, sounding broken hearted. Since he seemed to know all three of them, I'm guessing he's got something to do with this 'camp'.

"Of course we missed you coach. Don't be silly." Percy said soothingly. Coach made a grab for him and pulled him into a hug.

"Then come here Jackson." Coach said, ruffling Percy's hair. Percy seemed to blush a little. How cute!

"Nice to see you again, Coach Hedge." May said.

"You're from La Rue's cabin right?" Coach asked May. May nodded.

Then the class settled down. Zack and my friends had come in too. This Zack was starting to creep me out. He was not at all like his cousin. Always expressionless, staring of into space. It gave me the willies.

Then coach started to speak. "So cupcakes-"

"What's with the cupcakes?" I whispered to Percy. He grinned a lopsided grin.

"You'll start to find it endearing soon. Believe me." He said.

That's when I realized how close we were leaning into each other, so that we could whisper into each other's ears. I leaned away immediately, blushing. Percy seemed to be blushing too. Great. He already thinks I make things awkward. Way to go Sadie.

"I know it's outdated. But you cupcakes need to shape up a little. And what better way to shape you up than a good fencing lesson." The class broke out into loud whispering.

"And," coach said, raising his voice so he could be heard, " since I don't know anything about fencing, the champion of fencing is going to assist me in teaching you." He said dramatically. When no one went over to him, he sighed in defeat.

"I meant you Jackson." He said. Percy's eyes widened.

"What?" Percy choked.

"Get your butt over here Jackson. That's an order." Coach said. Percy sighed and went up to him.

"Just so you guys know, Jackson's one of the best sword fighters to walk the earth." Coach said. People cheered. Percy blushed beet red as he elbowed Coach Hedge.

"Ok. So I want you to give the kids here a demo. And you'll be sparring with..." Coach's eyes wandered over us. They stopped at May.

"You there. June." Coach said. May shivered.

"Don't June. April, December, anything. Not June. By the way, I'm May. But I'll bear anything else except June." She said. Coach laughed, Percy chuckled.

"I hear ya." He said. May got up and went to the front of the class. I saw Zack clench his fists. I looked at his face and saw that his jaw was clenched too. Wonder what that's about.

"So, I want you to give it all you've got. Just to show these sweethearts that they are a looooong way from perfect." Coach said. Percy and May nodded. He gave them both metal swords, but with blunt edges. They both positioned themselves in a fighting stance. Then coach blew on his whistle.

May went for the strike, but Percy parried. He slashed at her, but she blocked it. Then May advanced on Percy.

At first Percy was just taking the defensive post, no real interest in his eyes. But after a while his stance became more offensive. His eyes got a twinkle to them. And even though his expression was one of concentration, I think I saw a smile there somewhere.

Percy and May's swords clashed with force. They slashed, parried, slashed, parried. I think I was starting to drool. Percy was so awesome. Carter seemed to be in a similar state. He's fascinated with swords since he too plays with that curved one. Yeah, khopesh. Whatever.

I could hear people whispering and cheering behind me. But the closing of swords seemed to drown it all.

After what seemed forever, both May and Percy tried disarming each other. As a result, both their swords went flying backwards. We thought that was it. It would be a tie.

But no. As quick as lightning, Percy slid down and made a grab for his sword, and succeeded. May cartwheeled backwards and caught hers. And then it started all over again. Strike, parry, strike, parry.

They both were panting hard. I thought coach would stop them now. But he was just watching them with an expression I couldn't put a name too. I looked at Percy again. I realized how natural with this. It was like he was born to play swords.

Slowly, May started to let her guard down. Percy probably noticed this too. He tried to disarm her again and succeeded. May's sword went flying backwards. May was ready to make grab for it, but Percy placed the sword at her neck.

"Dead." He whispered, panting slightly but not looking as tired as he should have been.

Actually, neither of them looked tired.

May blinked. Then she stared at Percy for a while. Then, her face was one big grin. She started to clap. She was followed by everyone else in class. Percy seemed to notice this and lowered his sword, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

May was laughing now, shaking her head slowly. "They don't call you the best for nothing, buddy." She said. Percy smiled, blushing slightly. Then Coach dismissed class, saying that practice would start from next class. If Percy will be teaching, I think I might even take interest in class for once.


	23. Hotshot and sugar kane

Sadie pov

After PE, a lot of people praised Percy, who just smiled sheepishly. May too had gotten a lot of compliments.

When I looked at Percy, I noticed how much one sword fighting lesson had affected him. He looked more open, more lively. The twinkle in his eye he'd gotten while sparing with May was still there, brighter than ever.

I smiled. Percy was one strange guy if swords could cheer him up.

As the rest of the class filed out, Percy stayed back. I walked out of class but stopped when I heard Percy talking to Coach. Ok, fine. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to know as much as I could about Percy. So when Percy said,"Thanks.", I hid behind a wall to listen. I had a free period anyways.

"For what?" Coach asked.

"Y'know what, Coach." Percy said.

"I figured you weaklings were getting out of practice so I decided to help you get back on track." Coach said.

"Yeah, it really felt good. I just wish I could use Riptide instead of these swords..." Percy said, with a rather dreamy tone. Now that surprised me. And, what the hell was a riptide? Yes, I know the literal meaning of it. But I didn't think Percy was referring to the waves.

"You want to fight? Really Jackson?" Coach's tone was tinted with amusement.

"Well...not really. But like you said, I was getting out of practice." Percy said.

"Didn't really look that way to me." Coach said.

"How did they even allow you to teach us fencing? I mean, is it allowed in schools or...?" Percy left it hanging.

"I told your Principal it would be a good change for you kids. And since its Brooklyn Academy for the 'gifted', I told him it should be different from other schools. He gave in immediately. Pretty nice guy, that Roque. Friendly too." Coach said. That's true.

Mr. Roque was really friendly.

"How's your wife?" Percy asked.

"She's doing great! Well, junior is giving her some trouble. But hey, he's just like his old papa goat!" Coach said. I bit my tongue to stop from laughing. What kind of a guy calls himself 'papa goat'?

"It was really unfair of you to hide it from us for such a long time, Coach." Percy said.

"You better not talk, Mr. Sneaky Jack-" Coach stopped abruptly, as if he had bit his tongue. Awkward silence seem to hang for a while.

"Sorry I..." Coach started.

"It's fine." Percy said, and I was sad to see pain lacing his voice.

"So, you met Nico yet? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Since you two were questing buddies and all." Percy said, trying for a laugh. Again, I had no idea what he meant.

"Oh yeah. Di Angelo's here too, right? I almost forgot. I'll have to catch up with that kid." Coach said. After that, I heard footsteps, and I panicked. I quickly ran out of there, turning a corner, hoping no one saw me.

OooooooooooooooooooO

I sat down in the cafeteria, since it was a free period. There were a few other people there besides me, I don't know where Percy was. Carter and the rest were also nowhere to be seen. Out of where, May plopped down beside me.

"Your school is really nice. And the rules here are...different as compared to India." She said.

"So you like it better here?" I asked.

"Well, that's mostly because Eric is here." She said. I laughed.

"Do you, like, y'know...love him?" I asked. She blinked.

"Of course! Of course I love him!" She said, as if it were preposterous to think she didn't.

"How does it feel like? Being in love?" I asked.

"I would tell you. But that would ruin the fun of discovering it yourself." May said. I sighed.

"I don't think I'll be discovering it anytime soon." I said. May leaned in, as if to tell me a secret.

"Don't worry. Percy will surely notice you. He's already even moved on." May said. Now it was my turn to blink in surprise.

"How..." I started, but May put a finger to her lips.

"He's coming." She said. I turned around to find Percy walking towards us.

"Hey." He greeted. I waved back.

"I gotta go find Eric." May left. Percy came and sat down next to me.

"Almost forgot this was a free period." He said.

"You're pretty good with swords." I said. He shrugged.

"Practice makes perfect." He said. I smiled.

"How's your mom doing?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Well, you said she's pregnant, so I thought.." Percy face palmed.

"Of course! How could I forget? " he said.

"Amnesiac much?" I asked. Percy shivered.

"Don't say that. I've got some pretty bad experiences with amnesia." He said.

Though he meant it in a light hearted way, his eyes held seriousness, and it made we wonder what could possibly have happened. Did it have something to do with Annabeth? Also, back then when Coach called Percy...what was it? Oh yeah. Mr. Sneaky Jackson. How could such a casual nickname cause pain in Percy's voice.

Percy may have said he's moved on, but I know he still hasn't truly. I know now that love is holding on and never letting go, no matter what happens.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

During recess Percy, Carter and I were making our way to our table when suddenly I tripped. Strong hands caught me before I could fall. Percy steadied me, and I hoped he didn't see me blushing madly as he did.

I looked around and so that I was made to trip by none other the leader of the plastic bags, Drew Tanaka. She was glaring at me, probably because I didn't fall down and embarrass myself like she expected. Another reason, I'm guessing, is because it was Percy who caught me.

Without realizing it, I was glaring back at her. Percy looked to where I was glaring and his gaze hardened.

"Oh no, she didn't." He started towards her, but I surprised myself by holding him back. I was trying not to blush as I pulled at his wrist. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at me. I let go of his hand, though I didn't really want to.

"Relax. She does that all the time." I said. Percy seemed to hesitate. He looked from me to Drew, who was already seated on her table, and then sighed.

"That girl has got to stop." With that, Percy went and took his seat on our table next to Nico. It was then that I realized that Carter was still standing beside me. He was quiet the whole time I even forgot he was with us. I looked at him to find him looking at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes before sitting down myself, beside May. Carter followed suit, sitting between Eric and Walt.

"I saw that." May whispered when no one was looking. I bit my lip uncomfortably and looked at her, who just winked and turned around to talk to her boyfriend. I noticed how Zack was sitting far away from the rest, not participating in any kind of conversation.

"You should tell Piper about that." Nico said. Percy nodded.

"Tell what? And who's Piper?" I asked.

"Piper is the in charge of Drew's cabin." Percy said. I raised my eyebrows. Somehow I felt like the conversation these two boys were having was about me.

"So, you're the camp leader, hot shot?" I asked Percy, not sure where the 'hot shot' came from.

"Well yeah. Wait, hot shot?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Your pretty hot tempered. I can tell." I lied. That definitely not why I called him that. But Percy bought it.

"If you say so." He said, shrugging. But then added slowly and mysteriously, "Sugar cane."

"Sugar cane?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, your last name is Kane. And your highlights, they're red today instead of purple. So I thought the name is fitting." I was speechless. Percy actually noticed the change in my highlights. Moreover, he actually thought of an extremely sweet nickname for me.

"Thanks. That's real sweet of you." I said. Percy grinned.

"Sugar canes are meant to be sweet." He said. I was aware of the rest of the able giving us looks that said 'do you guys even realize you're flirting?'

I looked over to May, was was smiling knowingly at me. Another person who was giving me the same look was Nico. I sighed. It was possible he knew about my crush too.

So everyone this world have figured it out, but Percy remains oblivious. And I think that right now, I like it that way.


	24. Zia Rashid is back

Sadie pov

It was Nico's idea. Nico's! Of all the people, Nico wanted to go on a group day out. The others agreed of course. It was a weekend, and we also needed some fun in our high school lives.

That is another reason Nico's idea surprised me. He wasn't even in high school! Percy's expression when Nico suggested the outing told me that I wasn't the only one surprised. Nico reminded me of my treat, and I realized the motive of this outing.

Just in case you've forgotten my circle of idio...I mean friends, I'll remind you. There's Jaz, Walt, Jake, Eric, May, Percy, Nico and my geeky brother Carter. SOMEONE expected me to treat all of them. I know I wanted Nico to win that bet, but now I regret making the deal.

Anyway, since I had agreed to it in front of Percy, there's no going back.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

We had decided to meet up at four, and I was just getting ready when I heard a rather girly squeal. I peeped out of my room to see what happened, and I almost fell over with laughter.

The person who'd let out the squeal was Carter. I saw Zia run into his arms. They had a rather...romantic reunion. Oh, so Zia I'm So Awesome Rashid was back. Thank goodness. Now Carter wouldn't be crying for her all the time.

To be honest Zia was also a very good friend of mine. We were like BFFs. So it didn't surprise me when Zia ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Sadie." She greeted me.

"Glad you're back. Carter was dying without you like a plant dies without water." I said. She laughed, more at Carter's red face than my comment.

"Yeah well. I was dying without Carter too." She said, looking at Carter like he was the best thing in the world. I fake gagged, before I wondered if I looked at Percy like that unintentionally.

Carter's grin took up his entire face. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. I averted my eyes and went back into my room to finish packing for the trip. Which reminded me...

"Hey Zia. We're going on an outing with a few friends today. Wanna come?" I asked. They pulled away.

"I hope I won't be intruding or anything." She said. Carter's expression was indicating that he thought what Zia said was preposterous.

"Of course not! You're always welcome!" Carter exclaimed.

"Okay then. Let me just freshen up." And with that she left for her room.

OooooooooooooooO

Nico's pov

I have no idea what came to my mind when I suggested that outing. But thing was for sure for me. Sadie Kane liked Percy. No, not liked. She loved him. I could see it in her eyes, no matter how much ever she tried to hide it.

I guess I was, rather subconsciously, trying to get them together. I recalled when I was alone and awkward. I did not like it. Which reminds me...

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Will Solace. Camp Half-Blood." I said, after making a rainbow and throwing in the drachma. Will appeared, his back facing me.  
I realized he was also talking to someone via iris message. Can iris do that? Two messages at the same place? Apparently she could.

"Speak of the devil and the devil is here." The guy in the other iris message said. I realized it was Eric. I waved awkwardly.

"You were talking about me?" I asked.

"Oh yeAh. Will never stops. Nico this. Nico that. Nico didn't iris message me for so long..." Eric went on babbling. Will and I both turned pink. Sometimes I wonder how May, a daughter of Ares, could stand a forever cheerful guy like Eric.

But then again, May isn't your typical daughter of Hades. I shuddered as I recalled the way she pulled my cheek and called me...called me...CUTE! Ugh! I felt like a two year old.

"Eric, I think someone's calling you bro." Will said.

"Calling? No one's..." Then his eyes widened as if in realization.

"Oh. Oh yeah! I think so too. See you guys later." With that he cut through the connection.

"Looks like you've finally decided to act your age. Eric tells me you've been acting like a regular guy. You're organizing outings, making bets! I'm glad about this change Nico." Will said.

"Act my age? Do 85 year olds make bets?" I asked. Will stared at the son of Hades in confusion.

"85? What do you...oh. Oh, that's right. The Casino." I grinned. It amused me how Will try to hide that he was freaked out about my history.

"So you're spying on me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Eric seems to keep you up to date with all I do." I said.

"It's not exactly spying. I was just looking out for you." Will said sheepishly.

"Uh huh. Sure." I said, nodding as if perfectly in agreement. But Will knew better.

"So, this outing. Did you have some motive behind this or you just wanted to have fun?" Will asked. When did he start to read me so well?

"Kind of both." I said, and I wasn't lying. Will crossed in arms. His message was clear. 'There's more to your story and I'm waiting to hear it.'

"You see...there's this...girl...who..who likes Percy. And I...I think she's perfect for him. She's the type that would keep Percy happy. I really want Percy to see that. So ...I was just...trying to create circumstances that..that would bring them together." I was stuttering so much since I was starting to doubt my own sanity.

"Nico Di Angelo, match maker! Now that's a first." Will said, laughing hysterically. I huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever." I said.

"I don't understand this though." Will said, suddenly serious.

"What?" I asked.

"How Annabeth moved on so quickly. I mean, she truly loved Percy. So I thought maybe.." Will faltered.

"Yes. She loved him. But there's a limit to how much you can love. Annabeth knew that waiting for Percy would be wanting for him to die. She felt guilty. Then she met Luke in Elysium, who was her first crush. She knew Percy couldn't be hers and Luke was ready to date her, so she agreed. She also knew this would help Percy move on." I explained.

"I really respect Percy. He's a true lover. Annabeth is dead and yet she moved on. But Percy, even with so many girls wanting to date him, doesn't even lift an eyebrow at them." Will said, smiling and shaking his head.

'You're right about that." I said. 


	25. Would you rather

Sadie Pov

We all had to meet up at Percy's. This kinda made me nervous. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe it's the fact that I'll be meeting his mom for the first time that scares me. I wonder how she'd be. Well, she's Percy's mom. She'll be great.

Me, Carter, Jaz, Walt, Jake and Zia arrived at Percy's apartment. After checking wether we'd got the right place, Carter rang the doorbell. Guess who opened the door.

"I forgot you live here too." I said, smirking as I saw his sleepy expression.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come in, make yourselves at home, blah blah. Percy's coming. Sally's in the kitchen. Be nice to her." With that, Nico Di Angelo grumpily stalked off to his room.

Then I heard laughter. Percy emerged out of nowhere. "He's such a grandpa when he's sleepy." He said. We all entered and Percy closed the door behind us. He was dressed in a V-neck navy blue t-shirt and faded jeans. His tousled black hair were as untamed as ever, making him look really handsome.

Percy looked at our little group and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "We haven't met before, have we?" He asked, looking at Zia.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce her. Percy, this is Zia Rashid, my girlfriend. Zia, this is Percy." Percy smiled at Zia, who smiled back politely.

"Glad to finally meet the person Carter's always talking about." Percy stated. Carter blushed when Zia glanced at him. I smirked, which Zia noticed.

"And I'm glad to finally meet the person Sadie wouldn't shut up about." Zia said. I paled when I saw Percy raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Sadie...talks about me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was just telling Zia about how good you're at sword fighting." I said. Percy smiled humbly.

"Practice." Was all he said.

We all became comfortable in his living room, which was really nice and cozy. A beautiful middle aged woman entered the living room with a tray of what looked like freshly baked cookies. Freshly baked _blue cookies._

"Hey kids. I'm Sally. And you must be Percy's friends." She said. I heard Percy cough 'obviously' into his fist, but then his face turned mockingly serious when Sally playfully glared at him. I could easily tell that they had a very good mother son bond just by the way they were behaving towards each other.

We all introduced ourselves. I went last. Sally's gaze was so intense that I felt that I couldn't hide anything from her. I'd lie and she'd know. In fact, I couldn't even lie to her. Instantly I understood where Percy's eyes got their intensity.

Nico emerged from his room, looking more awake and less grumpy.

"Hey, you're Zia, I guess." Nico said. And obviously we were all surprised at this.

"And you know me how?" Zia asked.

"Oh, it's just the close proximity between Carter and you. I figured you must be his famous girlfriend." Nico said. I saw Percy's eyes widened

"Very observant. Good job Nico." He said, not at all serious about his comment. Nico rolled his eyes. My heart lightened at the sight of Percy making jokes. His light hearted tone seemed to lift a weight off of my heart. (Too much hearts in one paragraph.)

"Williams isn't here yet?" Nico asked. Before we could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sally rushed to open the door before Percy could get up from his comfy position.

"Hey, I'm May. This is Eric. You must be Percy's mom." Came a voice from behind us.

"Yeah. Call me Sally." We heard Sally reply.

"Oh no. Hide me." Nico ducked behind the sofa. We all burst out laughing.

"Nico Di Angelo, afraid?" Percy said mockingly. Nico didn't reply, but I'm pretty sure he was rolling his eyes back there.

May and Eric entered the living room.

"Hey guys." May smiled, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Percy, where's your cousin?" May asked. I could faintly hear Nico cursing behind the sofa in some language that sounded a lot like Greek, before he slowly and unsurely got up, as if in surrender

"I'm here." He said,smiling uncomfortably . May raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing behind that sofa, Nico?" May asked.

"I..,uh...I dropped...my ring! Yes, that's it. I had dropped my ring, so I was just looking for it." Nico said, showing us a skeleton ring. Looked like something Anubis would like. And as expected, Walt's eyes lit up at the sight of that ring.

"Let me guess, a gift from your dad?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Nico said.

"That's... sweet of him." May said, as if she found it odd that Nico's dad could gift anyone anything. Then she made herself comfortable on an armchair adjacent to the the sofa Nico was sitting on. Nico shifted a little away from her, probably scared she'd pull his cheek and call him cute again.

"Zack bailed out on me." May announced. That was when I noticed that he was missing. I mean, the guy is so quite all the time that I hardly notice him at all.

"Why didn't he come?" Percy asked, concern in his voice. Concern for a guy he barely knew. That's Percy Jackson people!

"He's feeling ill." May said.

"May didn't feel like coming either. I forced her." Eric said. May glared at him, to which he visibly shrank back.

After a small break'feast' of blue cookies and pancakes at Percy's, we set out.

"Do you know any good places? Y'know, somewhere we could relax and chill out." Eric said.

"I know a place." Percy said, surprising me since the guy was new in the neighborhood. The others too looked surprised.

"Uh...it's just a place I go to calm my mind." Percy said.

We piled into two cars. Percy, Nico, May(Nico wasn't happy about that arrangement) Eric and Jake were in one car while we Brooklyn magicians (Jake excluded) were in another. Percy drove the first car and our car followed right behind.

We drove towards the woods. Percy stopped the car there.

"We had to walk from here." He said.

We talked a small distance before we got to a clearing. It was, I must admit, a very good place for a picnic.

"Wow. Good choice Percy." Zia said.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" Percy asked, sounding ever so slightly proud of himself. So he is human! If he got even a little more humble, I'd think he was from another planet.

We lay the picnic mat and arranged all the delicacies. For all a while we just sat there, admiring the peace and quite. But a group of teenagers can stay still for only a limited time, especially when four of them seem to be extremely A...AD...uh...ADHD! That's right. That's what it's called.

"Can we play something?" May asked.

"Ring around the roses?" Nico asked.

"Very funny Di Angelo." May said, rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Would you rather." Eric piped in.

"HUH?" Me and Carter said together.

"It's a really interesting game. You guys will love it." Percy said.

"You've played this?" Jaz, who was quite up till then, asked.

"Oh yeah. Plenty of times. At school, at camp..." Percy replied.

"Good. So, let me tell you guys, the game is extremely simple. In fact, I'm not even going to explain the rules. I'll just demonstrate with Percy." Eric said. We nodded.

"I'm going to start with a difficult one for you, Percy." Eric said. Percy grinned his 'extremely rare but still a part of him' lopsided grin.

"Tell me one time I've got it easy." He said.

"Point taken."Eric said.

"So anyway, Percy. Would you rather...quit swords or eat seafood?" Eric asked. Percy paled. And here's where I discover that Percy Jackson doesn't like seafood.

"Uh...I would...I think I would...gods Eric, you've got me." Percy said.

"You've got to chose." Eric said in a singsong way.

"I think I'd...I'd quit swords." At his own words, Percy looked horrified. Looking at his expression you'd think he murdered a puppy without realizing it.

"Wow. That must have been hard." Nico said.

"Yeah Percy. I really thought you'd pick seafood. I mean, you were so natural with swords, I never thought you'd give them up to not eating seafood. Btw, what's with you and seafood?" Walt said.

"It's a family thing." Percy said, and I'm sure I saw Nico trying to hold his laughter. I decided not to inquire.

"Ok, now my turn. Uh...Nico." May said. Nico groaned.

"Yeah?" He said rather timidly, which looked extremely out of character for him.

"Would you rather...get dressed up as Strawberry Shortcake or tell a male celebrity you've got a crush on him?" May asked. Nico glared at her, but she didn't even flinch.

"I think I'd rather dress up as Strawberry Shortcake." He said. Percy smirked, and so did Eric.

"So, Nico, your turn." Jaz said.

"Uh...Sadie." Nico said. My eyes widened.

"Uh huh?" I said.

"Would you rather...like a guy and hide it from him forever or kiss a guy you hate?" Nico asked. I had this coming.

"I'd rather like a guy and not tell him." I accepted. At this, both Nico and May had identical smirks on their face, which was rather creepy.

"So..my turn right?" I asked.

"Yep." Nico said. I looked around. I know what I did next was crazy, but I just had to do it.

"Percy. Would you rather...


	26. Mission Persadie begins

**Soooooooooo sorry for not updating. It's been a very busy month. And I've got another bad news. I'm going on vacation till August. There's no net where I'm going. After I'm back I've got exams in you won't get any updates until October. I'll try to give another update before 12th July, that's when I'm leaving.**

Sadie pov

"Percy, would you rather...kiss me or burn one of my toes if these two options were the only ways to save me from dying because of a disease ?" I know. Most pathetic question ever. Percy blushed, and my heart fluttered.

" I guess...I'd...I'd kiss you. I wouldn't want to hurt you, even if it means saving you. I'll always find a way to save you and not hurt you." He said, looking everywhere but me.

I still regret that stupid question leaving my lips, but I don't regret his answer. That was the sweetest thing I've heard him say, and believe me, I've heard the guy say a lot of sweet things. I'm sure my face was on fire.

"Thanks, hotshot." I said, almost in a whisper.

Percy, still blushing, gave me his signature lopsided grin.

"Anytime, sugar cane." He said. Through my peripheral vision, I saw that everyone were staring at us with there jaws on the picnic match. Eric awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I think we should a break and, y'know, dig in." Eric said. We all agreed. After the extremely satisfying snack, Nico got up and stretched.

"I think I'll take a walk. "With that, he walked right into the woods, no fear, no nothing. After he was out of sight, May got up.

"I need to stretch a little too." And so she disappeared as well.

OoooooooooooooooO

Nobody's pov

Nico was just strolling in the forest. He stopped at a point to admire the quietness and serenity of the woods. That's when the voice startled him.

"You running from me?" Nico jumped at the voice. He turned around to find May leaning on a tree, eyebrows raised. Nico had the the sudden urge to place his hands on his cheeks and run away. But he stood his ground, trying to find a proper response to her question.

"Uh..." Yeah, right. Proper response. May smiled, and for some reason, Nico felt his heart soften. This wasn't one of her mischievous smiles. It wasn't one of the smiles she had when Eric was around. It was a rather sad smile, which made her seem way more mature.

She moved away from the tree, her hands in her pockets.

"Walk with me." She said. Nico didn't know why she was being so serious all of a sudden, but he decided to take the risk and walk with the girl who has no respect for personal space.

"How old are you, exactly?" She asked.

"Fourteen, I think." Nico answered, really confused where this was going.

"So, will it be inappropriate if I called you a kid? Like, fourteen is not really old age, right?" She asked.

"Yeah...sure." Now he was really confused.

"So, if I called you cute, I really don't see what's so offensive. I mean, I know you think of yourself as...I don't know... uncute? Is that a word? Anyway. What I'm trying to say is you've formed a picture of yourself in your mind, and you won't accept anyone say otherwise.

That's why you run away from me. Cause I'm probably the first one to treat you like a fourteen year old. And I'm sorry if that's offended you. I just found it funny the way you reacted to me. I didn't realize you'd be so affected you'd started avoiding me..." She went on.

"Hey stop." Nico made a 'stop right there' gesture with his hands.

"I'm sorry, was I rambling?" She asked.

"You sure you're a daughter of Ares?" Nico asked.

"Last I checked...why?" May looked slightly confused. Nico laughed. He didn't know why exactly he was laughing. He just felt like it.

"You think I was avoiding you?" Nico asked.

"Well yeah. You didn't think I believed your ring under the sofa story." She said.

"Well, okay. Maybe I was avoiding you just a little bit. But that's because I'm not so good with strangers. Especially ones who pull my cheeks on our first meeting. But it's nothing serious that you had to apologize." Nico said.

"Ok, so...no physical contact? That's fine." She said. Then her eyes lit up.

"I'd actually come here to talk about something else. But I thought I'd clear the air between us first." May said.

"Okay. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Nico asked. May sat on a tree stump.

"Okay, so I think it's about time. I know you think so too." She said.

"About time for what, exactly?" Nico asked.

"About time they got together." May said. It dawned on Nico who exactly she was talking about.

"Percy and Sadie." Nico said.

"Exactly. I mean, they're flirting unknowingly, keeping cute nicknames for each other. That's all fine. But the problem is they're not going any further. And I think that's because Percy is still not sure about dating, and because Sadie thinks Percy is too good for her.

So to get them together, we need to make Percy realize his attraction towards Sadie. Only then will Sadie start to think that she has a chance with him. What do you say?" May said.

"Wait. Wait. I need a little time to digest all that you just said. First of all, are you really a daughter of Ares?" Nico asked.

"I thought we just cleared that!' May said.

'Sure you're not a daughter of Aphrodite?" Nico asked. May made a bored' well duh' face.

"My mom is mortal." She said.

"Eros?" Nico asked. May gave him a 'you better stop' look.

"Okay, sorry. I just...matchmaking isn't exactly Ares's thing." He said.

"Nico, you disappointment me. I really didn't think you were the kind to stereotype people." May said.

"What? I wasn't stereotyping. I just..." Nico started.

"It's fine. I was just messing with you. Anyway, need I remind you that I've been bought up in India. So I've been greatly exposed to Bollywood. And believe me, Bollywood is all about matchmaking." May said.

"Right... But don't you think we'll be interfering? I mean, they have to make they're own choices, right?" Nico said.

"We're not interfering. We're just speeding things up a bit. Are you with me in this or not?" May asked. Nico sighed loudly.

"Fine." He said. May's smile made him regret it.


	27. One romantic night

Sadie pov

Guess what, everyone else in our little group decided to take a stroll in the woods. Leaving out me and Percy. I started to feel awkward. Y'know, after my stupid Would You Rather question.

But other than that, the place felt quite peaceful. It was a full moon night. The moon reflected on Percy's handsome face, and I looked away before I start drooling uncontrollably.

The both of us sat in awkward silence, and I was internally cursing the guys for leaving the two of us alone. Now don't get me wrong. I really enjoy Percy's company, more than I should, but the thing is...I was afraid I'd ruin it if I were alone with him.

Yeah, that's right people. Sadie Kane has trust issues with herself.

I looked up to see Percy staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Percy blinked as if woken up from a trance. "What?" He echoed.

"Um, you were staring at me." I said.

Percy blushed and looked down. "Uh...sorry. It's just...you look beautiful in the moonlight. I mean, you always look beautiful, but the moonlight makes you look...angelic. Especially your hair. Y'know, the highlights and all..." He faltered. I turned the color of my highlights. Red.

"Thanks. But really, I'm no Aphrodite." I said. Percy's eyes widened.

"You said Aphrodite. That's like, greek mythology reference. I thought you weren't interested in it." Percy said.

"Well, it's the only subject I've ever seen you pay attention in, and I wanted to see what was so special about it. It's actually quite interesting." I said, still blushing madly.

"Uh...yeah it is. _Very interesting." _The way he said it, almost bitterly, it made me shudder. He sounded so cold. I wondered why.

"Sadie, there's something I wanted to tell you." Percy said.

"Yes?" I prompted.

Percy took a deep breath. "I never really properly thanked you. I mean, ever since I've moved in here, you and Carter have been very supportive of me. You're one of the reasons I'm feeling better now.

Look, I never wanted to make a show out of my love life. But I couldn't help those fits. And you believed that. Even before you even knew me. Everyone else, they took it as a publicity stunt. Only you and your friends stuck to me. And I'm grateful for that. I really am Sugar Kane" Percy said. His voice was wavering, like he was trying very hard not to cry. I looked at him, his watery green eyes, and my heart melted.

"What are you being grateful for Hot Shot? You're a great guy. And I...uh...we are very lucky to have a friend like you. And let me tell you, the word 'thank you' has no place in friendship." I said.

"Actually, that's two words." Percy said. I laughed, and Percy grinned. I loved his grin.

Percy sighed and fell backwards onto the picnic mat. "I'm starved." He said, and I knew he was trying to be normal. Good. That was good.

"So am I." I said. And what to expect from our lucky lives. Our picnic basket was empty. Great. Just great.

"Are you excited? Y'know, about becoming a big brother and all?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait. She's going to be a big change in my life." Percy said.

"She? How can you tell it'll be a girl?" I asked.

"It's a feeling." He said.

"Well, I think it's going to be a boy." I said.

"Wanna bet?" Percy raised his eyebrow mischievously.

"Is betting a family thing of yours?" I asked. Percy looked confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I wanted to kick myself.

"Nothing. Just a slip of the tongue. Fine, you're on. It's a bet." I put my hand forward to shake his. But when our hands touched, an electricity surged though me. Neither of us let go, just looking at our hands. Then Percy let go, after a few seconds, blushing.

A few minutes later Nico, Eric and May came jogging towards us. They were soon followed by the two lovely couples Carter and Zia, as well as Jaz and...Walt. No I didn't falter at his name. Stop imagining things. Then finally, Jake.

Soon we all agreed that it was time to go. Although we didn't really feel like it. It felt really relaxing in the forest. But we didn't have any dinner with us, and we all were starving. So off we were to McDonalds.

DdddddddddddddddddddddddDddddddddddddddddD(LINE BREAK)

May Pov

Nico was one amazing kid. The two of us had just agreed on a a plan to bring Percy and Sadie closer, when Eric came through the bushes.

"There you are." He smiled at me, then he noticed Nico. "And so is Nico." He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I was just about to go back. "Nico walked away, probably sensing we wanted to be alone.

Before I knew it, Eric had backed me up against a tree. Sly fox. "Eric..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" Eric looked at me, his adorable eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"You doubt it?" He sounded genuinely hurt.

"No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Cause I like to hear it from you."

"Alright then, Anaamika. I love you. More than anything. More than life. More than love."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you, I love you, I love you. To the extent that I can't live without you."

I threw my hands around him, giving him a light peck on the lips. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He kissed my head several times, before placing his chin on my head. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Forget about setting other people's love life, I way too busy with my own.

DddddddddddddddddDdddddddddddddddddd

Carter pov

Zia and I excused ourselves, going for a walk in the woods. It was calm, peaceful, serene. All in all, a very romantic atmosphere. I looked down at our intervened hands. It's been four years since me and Zia started dating. But it still looked like a miracle to me.

I mean, Zia was smart, talented, strong, very beautiful and very kind. She deserved a lot more happiness than I was capable of giving her. And yet she stayed with me. Why?

"Why what?" Zia asked, and I realized I'd said that part out loud. Oops.

"Nothing." I said. Zia let go of my hand and placed herself in front of me, arms folded.

"Carter." She had a warning note in her tone, like a mother telling off her child. Man, I love this girl.

"Zia, don't you ever feel, ever, that you deserve more than what I can give you? I mean, you're so amazing and me..." I faltered at Zia's expression. She looked amused. Then she laughed.

"Oh Carter. Don't you get it? This is why I love you. You're down to earth. You're humble, and you never think highly of yourself. Ever since I've started dating you, I've gotten so much respect, so much love from you. Carter, I couldn't ask for more." She said, and I grinned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Cross my heart." Zia said. Then she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her.

"That's it?" I asked. She looked at me mischievously.

"Oh, that's how it is." She held me by the collar and pinned me on the nearest tree.

"Anything you want to say, Carter Kane?" She asked me.

"I love you?" I squeaked out. She laughed again. That beautiful laughter. Then she leaned in. Our foreheads touched.

"Don't ever leave me." Zia said.

"Never." I replied.

DddddddddddddddddddDdddddd

Nico pov

I was not even out of earshot, when I heard May and Eric start talking.

"Do you love me?" May asked.

"You doubt it?" Eric asked.

"No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Cause I like to hear it from you."

"Alright then, Anaamika. I love you. More than anything. More than life. More than love."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you, I love you, I love you. To the extent that I can't live without you." Eric said. Then the talking stopped, and I could guess why.

May Carson is not your typical daughter of Ares.

I started to walk away from there. I came across Carter and Zia backed up against a tree, too busy to notice me. I grinned and started walking further ahead.

The next couple I came across was Jaz and Walt, their back to me. Jaz had her head on Walt's shoulder. Ugh. All this couple stuff was going to make me throw up.

But little did I know that the most interesting couple was the one who weren't even together yet.

I heard talking as soon as I got closer to the picnic mat.

"Sadie, there's something I wanted to tell you." Percy said.

"Yes?" Sadie prompted.

Percy took a deep breath. "I never really properly thanked you. I mean, ever since I've moved in here, you and Carter have been very supportive of me. You're one of the reasons I'm feeling better now.

Look, I never wanted to make a show out of my love life. But I couldn't help those fits. And you believed that. Even before you even knew me. Everyone else, they took it as a publicity stunt. Only you and your friends stuck to me. And I'm grateful for that. I really am Sugar Kane" Percy said. I agreed to what Percy said. I was grateful to them too.

"What are you being grateful for Hot Shot? You're a great guy. And I...uh...we are very lucky to have a friend like you. And let me tell you, the word 'thank you' has no place in friendship." Sadie said. Friendship? Yeah right.

"Actually, that's two words." Percy said. Sadie laughed.

"I'm starved." Percy said.

"So am I." Sadie said.

"Are you excited? Y'know, about becoming a big brother and all?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait. She's going to be a big change in my life." Percy said.

"She? How can you tell it'll be a girl?" Sadie asked.

"It's a feeling." He said.

"Well, I think it's going to be a boy." Sadie said.

"Wanna bet?" Percy sounded rather mischievous.

"Is betting a family thing of yours?" Sadie asked. I grinned. I knew all too well that she was referring to me. But hey, she was the one who made the bet. I just fulfilled it.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked. Ooooh. Sadie was stuck.

"Nothing. Just a slip of the tongue. Fine, you're on. It's a bet." Right. Slip of the tongue. Then the talking stopped altogether.

After hearing their entire conversation, I didn't think they needed any assistance in getting together. They were doing just fine by themselves. I mildly wondered where Jake was. Probably lost in the woods. I decided to wait a while before going to look for him.

Boy, this was one romantic night.


	28. When you come around

Nobody Pov (Somewhat Percy)

Percy was freaked out. Not that it was anything about his past. Or anything in the little trip terrorized him. He had fun. During the picnic, their trip to McDonalds. Percy really had fun.

No, what really terrorized him was his attraction towards Sadie Kane. He always liked her. She was so...real. A little reminder of how he himself is, or was. Percy didn't know if he was the same as before.

The troublemaker upstart hero who always ended up in the wrong places and unintentionally made it right. That was all with Annabeth. Every single heroic and not so heroic moments were all with Annabeth. Percy didn't even think there could be life without Annabeth.

But the bitter truth was, there can be. Percy knew he had to move on in life. Like everyone else did. Like Annabeth did. And the scariest thing was, every time Percy looked at Sadie, he thought, 'She's my source. She's going to pull me out of this darkness. Turn me back to myself.' And that thought scared Percy out of his mind.

Percy knew it was about time he started dating. And no one better than Sadie. But that sounded selfish. Sadie was nice to him and all, but he couldn't just walk up to her and say, "Hey, I'm having another go at dating, at which I suck by the way , and you just happen to be the lucky winner!" Yeah, that was going to happen.

Percy couldn't help himself at the picnic. Right there, sitting under the moonlight, Sadie looked angelic. Amazing, stunning, Aphrodite-ish. And when Sadie asked his reason for staring, he'd stupidly blurted out everything. Idiot!

Another reason Percy held himself back was because he didn't want anything to happen to Sadie. Although now he was in Brooklyn where monsters couldn't get to him and his heroic life wasn't following him around either, still Percy feared for Sadie's life and it was stupid of him not to fear for Annabeth's.

It was music class. Ms. Silena had given everyone homework, to write a song on their current feelings. Guess who Percy wrote about. Percy liked Ms. Silena. She reminded him of his friend Silena, not just because of her name, but because of her behavior.

Percy got into class . The seat next to Sadie was empty, so he quietly sat down there, feeling really welcome.

Oooooooooooo Line break apologizes for late updateooooooooooooooooO

Sadie pov

Percy sat next to me! Aaaaaaa! Calm down Sadie. I mean, I've known this guy for so long but I still hyperventilate every time he's around. Every freaking single time.

"Ok class. I see you all have the sheets of paper with your song on it. And I want one of you to sing it here for us. Percy dear, why don't you?" Ms. Silena said.

"Does it have to be me? I mean, I sang once before?" Percy asked/said.

"Humming doesn't count as singing. Besides, I want to see how my classes have helped you. Come on, Percy. Don't be a spoilsport." She said.

Percy ran his hand across his face, before going to the centre of the class. He cleared his throat cutely.

"Uh..ok. Not my best work...oh, what am I saying? I've never written a song before. anyway, feel free to laugh. I won't be offended." Percy said, then he started to sing.

When you come around ( A/N : wrote it by myself, review on it. Bad, good, don't care. Review)

The light hurt my eyes

I never wanted to come out into the day.

Didn't want them to see me cry

Thought pain was all that was coming my way

Locked myself in

Stayed away from the light

Started to hate Everything good and bright.

But then that sparkle in your eyes

Seemed to talk to me.  
It said," You ain't doing it right.  
I'll show you how to live Percy."

Why is it that when you come around

All I can hear is the sound

Of your laughter bouncing off the walls

I just want you to call My name!

When you come around.

I never had control of my life

But you make me want to change that

You make me want to be that guy

To give you what no one else has.  
Hey, I'm human I know I can make mistakes.  
But I want to be flawless

I'll make you smile Whatever it takes.

I'm speaking with my eyes

Can you hear me out

It won't take a lot of your time

Just want to tell you what this is about

Why is it that when you come around

All I can hear is the sound

Of your laughter bouncing off the walls

I just want you to call My name!  
When you come around.

I was literally gaping with the rest of the class. Ms. Silena's expression was the funniest. Most of the girls in my class were drooling. Which reminded me to clean my drool off the floor before anyone or, oh the horror, Percy saw it.

"Percy, any musicians in your family, by any chance?" Ms. Silena asked. Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, there is this long distant cousin..." He said, glancing at Eric, who was working real hard to hold in his laugh. I didn't know what that was about, but I shrugged it off since it probably was a camp thing.

What really worried me was his song. Who could he write it about? Did he find someone? He was obviously singing about after Annabeth's death, so it couldn't be about her. Then who was it? With this sick worry settling in my stomach and heart, I left for the next class, not making eye contact with Percy.

A/N: Finally! Finally! Please review guys. I'm starving for reviews.


	29. The sea trip

Sadie pov

We were all sitting at our table in the cafeteria, me sitting as far away from Percy as possible. That song was still ringing in my ears. Then the announcement blared.

"Attention all students. We are about to announce the names of those who have won the opportunity of going on the sea trip organized by the school. The names are Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Shelby Hawkthorne, Daphne Cornelio, Carl Waren, Bob Clearwater, Terrance Smith, Edwin James, Jeanette Marentale, Morgan Pools, Stuart Castle, Howard Stone, Jake West, Sadie Kane, Carter Kane and Melissa Coketown."

With that, the announcement ended.

"Oh, yeah, we got in." Jake said.

"How could we not? Percy was helping us out with the quiz. Dude, there is nothing he doesn't know about the sea." Carter said.

"Seriously Percy, Carter is right. You were awesome." I said, unable to help myself. Percy smiled, a little cocky. Guess he deserves to be proud.

"Yeah, I am a little sea obsessed." He said.

"Yet you don't like sea food?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, it's rather complicated." Percy said,his expression begging us to drop the subject there.

"Why didn't the five of you enter?" Percy said, his question directed at Jaz, Walt, May, Eric and Zack.

"I get kinda seasick." Eric admitted.

"I can't go without Eric." May said.

"Uh, no. I prefer my feet on the ground. Water makes me feel insecure." Walt said.

"Ain't going without Walt." Jaz said.

"Not interested." With a jolt, I realized that Zack had actually spoken for the first time, even if his tone was monotonous and bored.

"But it wouldn't be fun to go without you guys." Carter said.

"Oh, don't say that. You guys have fun." May said.

"Yeah,fave fun." I said, slumping my shoulders, Percy's song occupying most of my thoughts.

"Sadie, any problem?" Percy asked, concerned. I swallowed.

"No, no problem at all." I lied, then my stupidity overcame me. "By the way Percy, who was that song about?" I asked. Percy scratched the back of his neck, the way he always does when he's embarrassed or nervous.

"No one. It was just a song. My mom helped me write it. She thought it was sweet." He said.

Although his story was convincing, the faint blush on his cheeks wasn't. Then it occurred to me that he might be blushing because his mom helped him out with his homework. Besides, Percy considered us friends. If he had found anyone he would let us know. With that satisfying thought, the heavy load lifted off my heart.

"So, when is the trip again?" Nico asked.

"Two days later." Percy said.

"But won't we be missing school?" Carter said. I banged my head on the table.

"Actually, Mr. Roque confirmed that since this was an 'educational trip', we are going to get extra assistance in catching up." Nico said.

"Fair enough." Carter shrugged.

OooooooooooooLinnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeebreeeeeeaaaaaaaaakooooooooooooooO

Nico pov

After school, I was just turning a corner when I was rudely abducted and pulled into an empty classroom.

"Ok, so this is a wonderful opportunity. But sadly I won't be there to make the most of it. So I want you to do your best." May said.

"What?" I said, totally confused.

"Oh, you're slow. Mission Percy and Sadie, bonehead!" She said, and I prayed real hard that neither one of mentioned people were around. Cause May wasn't caring about being quiet or subtle.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Look, a sea trip! That's like number one on romantic setups. If we can do something about their relationship, it's now." May said.

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"You'd better, buddy." May said, cracking her knuckles and for the first time sounding like a daughter of Ares.

Oh, this is going to be a fun trip.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Hey guys. All those who reviewed for my previous chapter, thank you so so much. I'm too lazy to spell the names, but I love every one of you. It was my birthday yesterday, and your reviews were my best presents. And yeah, guys here is a request. Please check out my story Heart. Please please please check it out and review for it. Review for this as well. Love you all.3


	30. May, Nico and a little Persadie

May pov

I was in the middle of forest, which was stranger. It was stranger to have Nico there with me. We were sitting in the middle of a clearing, playing a game of cards. I won and Nico got upset, which seemed kind of unusual to him.

"Don't be a baby." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." Nico speaks, his voice not his own, but not unfamiliar either.

He starts to walk towards the thickening trees. I called after him to stop being such pussy and asked him if we could have a rematch. He didn't stop.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around us started to change. The thickening looked more familiar, more menacing.

"Nico, don't go there." I called out. He turned around and smiled. Slowly his features started to change into someone else's,but his smile remains intact. I gulp when I see who he has changed the figure rises behind him. He is still smiling at me, unaware of it.

"Look out!" I yelled, but it's too late. The thing grabs hold off him and drags him into the forest while I just did there, unable to do anything.

"No!" I woke up in cold sweat, grabbing at the air. I hear footsteps, followed by my uncle coming into my room.

"May, are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I told him.

"Who's Nico?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, sleepiness edging in my nerves.

"Nico. You were yelling his name. Who is he?" Uncle Alex asked.

"I was yelling Nico's name? Oh goodness." I place my head in my hands.

"May?" Uncle Alex sounded concerned.

"He's a friend." I said. That's all I could say.

"Is he in trouble? Cause usually when you half-bloods have dreams it's.." Uncle Alex started.

"No, no. No trouble. I'd know. It's just a stupid dream." I said, not elaborating on how I knew Nico wasn't in trouble.

Uncle Alex left my room after I insisted I was alright, although he looked unsure. I fell back on my bed, sighing. I hadn't had that dream for two years now. The fact that Nico triggered it... I didn't know what to think.

I didn't want the kid to know anything about his effect on me, but I couldn't help it. I did odd things when I was with him, and enjoyed it too. That day in the forest during the picnic, I'd almost come close to telling him, but quickly recovered and changed the topic.

This Percy and Sadie thing was almost like an excuse for me to talk to Nico. Of course, I'm bent on seeing Percy and Sadie happy and together, but that was only partially the reason for me teaming up with Nico.

I tried to sleep, succeeding.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Nico pov

We were leaving today. I was ready, and our friends had come to see off. After saying bye-bye, adios and sayonara, we got into the bus that was taking us to the docks. I remembered suddenly that I had forgotten my back up bag, which held some demigod supplies. I jumped off, asking Ms. Allen, who was our chaperone to wait for a minute and ran to get it.

May was waiting there, like she knew I'd come for it.

"Take care of yourself. You're going...out there. Where the monsters can get you." She said.

"The sea is Percy's domain. I think I'm safe." I said. I smiled.

"Yeah, just...just be careful." Before I knew what she was doing, she kissed me on the forehead.

"Sorry. I know you don't like physical contact. I just...they're waiting." She said, before running off. I stared at her retreating figure for a second, before rushing back to the bus.

"She's crazy." I said, once I got on the bus and seated myself behind Percy( Sadie was sitting next to him).

"Who is?" Percy turned his head to face me, same time as Sadie, so they ended up bumping into each other's head.

"Sorry." Percy grinned sheepishly. Sadie had a similar expression. I smiled at this, unable to help myself.

"Yeah, Nico. Who is crazy, again?" Sadie asked me.

"Who do you think?" I said.

"She called you cute again?" Percy asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"No, it was worse this time." I said, not bothering to explain further. Percy shrugged, before sharing a smile with Sadie, like 'yeah, we should've seen that.'

At least they're sharing secret glances, even if it is for mocking me.


	31. Back stories

Sadie pov

We were sailing off now, all preparations made and ready. Soon we were traveling over the ocean, something Percy seemed eager about. I couldn't help smile at his childish happiness when we were boarding the ship.

It wasn't the modern titanic sort, mind you. It was more like the old pirate ships. I know, confusing why our school would take us on a ship like that. Well, like I said earlier, this was an educational trip. So technically we were shown how these kinds of ships worked. Percy didn't need a lot of teaching though. To say Ms. Allen was impressed would be an understatement.

Now we were on a break. The next lesson wouldn't be until tomorrow. I saw Percy standing near the railing, the wind making his hair even messier and cuter. He looked so calm, so peaceful that it was almost possible to forget that this was the same guy who used to fits about the loss of his girlfriend.

I went over to him and stood next to him.

"Feeling at home?" I joked. Percy looked at me, and then started laughing.

"Oh, it's amazing how you always hit the nail in the head." He said.

"Well, I am a genius. There's no denying that." I said.

"Y'know Sadie, I'd always noticed this but I never got to ask you about it. Why is it that you've got a British tinge in your accent?" Percy asked me. My eyebrows rose automatically.

"British tinge? Percy, my accent is British." I said. Percy shook his head.

"Nope. It's not, actually. There's just a touch of it somewhere. But I'm sure it's not completely British." He said.

"Ugh. I've live here for five years and already my accent has been affected." I said. Percy laughed again.

"Sadie, five years is more than enough for your accent..and your lifestyle to be affected. We Americans are rather influential." Percy said.

"Huh, I guess you're right." I sighed.

"So, you've spent your childhood in Britain? I mean, I thought Carter looked completely American and...I'm not prying, right?" Percy interrupted himself.

"Oh no. No, it's fine. The thing is...me and Carter, we lost our mom at a young age. After that there's was this big court case in which my dad got custody of Carter and my grandparents, maternal that is, got custody of me.

While I grew up in Britain leading a somewhat normal life, Carter travelled around the globe with my dad. I really didn't understand back then if I should pity him or be jealous of him. My dad would visit me once a year or so, and we'd spend some awkward time together. Me and Carter weren't even that close back then.

But then certain events took place which changed our lives forever. Carter and I grew closer with time, as he unknowingly started to prove what a wonderful brother he can be. Don't tell him that though. He'll get a big head.

Also, then I had this crazy crush on Walt." I said, although I don't know what came over me. Why the hell was I telling Percy this? But I continued. "Yeah, I know. Crazy. Walt and me. Sounds absurd.

But back then I was too young to make such decisions. Looks were kind of everything for me. Which is why when we broke up, I wasn't the slightest bit hurt. Just a little lonely, but not hurt. Anyway, Walt and Jaz still are my best friends. So is Zia. I found a comfortable life here with them.

Percy, I've never told anyone this, but although I absolutely love my new life, I still miss my old one. Liz and Emma, I don't even talk to them anymore. I'm hardly in contact with gran and gramps. I just miss those times with a littler Sadie..." I said.

"A cuter Sadie?" Percy asked/said. I laughed.

"That was sweet." I said.

"No, honestly. Everyone is considered cute when they're little. No matter how skinny they are. I mean, I used to look like a skeleton from a science lab with some skin wrapped around me, and my mom looks at those photos and she's like 'oh my goodness! Percy weren't you adorable!' And to think that...Annabeth actually used to agree with her." Percy said, his voice slightly breaking at the last sentence.

"Percy.." I started.

"No, Sadie. I'm fine. In fact when I think about it I realize what a wimp I'd been. Everyone loses something or the other. Some lose everything, some lose their most prized possessions, some their most loved ones. I've still got a family, friends. More than I could ask for. I mean, look at him." Percy said, inclining his head towards Nico, who was standing a few feet away talking to Jake, and I don't think he noticed Percy pointing at him.

"Look at him, Sadie. He was so very young when he and his sister lost their mom during an explosion in a , you heard me right. His sister. Anyway, their dad was too busy to attend to them, so he had his servant arrange residence and school for them. They drew our camp's attention, and we 'recruited them' you can say.

It was okay for a while before Bianca, Nico's sister, went on a trip from camp. Bianca died during the trip, leaving Nico all alone. Nico blamed me for her death in the beginning, which he was right too, as I was there and I could've saved her if I tried.

Nico ran away from camp and began stumbling through the woods. After a lot of convincing, we got him back to camp. Then he found his half sister Hazel, and things started to look up.

And when he met Will, his life finally got better. But the thing is, he'd suffer so long before things got better for him. He was so strong in handling his sorrow, and me? I'm such a coward." Percy said, placing his elbows on the railing and placing his head in his hands.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and even though I felt heat rise up yo my face and electricity run through my body, I manage to make my voice steady. Percy looked up at my touch.

"You're not a coward Percy. Just too sensitive when it comes to people you love. You can't judge a person's strength by how they cope with loss. You just can't. Love can do crazy things to you. And your capacity to love is just...well, limitless." I said.

"Sadie, thanks." Percy said before turning to look at the ocean spread before us, so calm, so beautiful.


	32. Freak storm!

A/N- So sorry. I know I know. It's been a long time since I updated. But I'm going through the hardest years of school. So...yeah.

Percy pov

Percy expected things would get slightly messy when he got out of Brooklyn land. But this was not slightly. As soon as they officially hit the seas, their journey had been kind of rocky. But Percy ignored that. He knew the sea didn't like restriction.

But waking up in the middle of a storm was not on his list of things to do on a peaceful trip out to sea with the girl he secretly liked.

He rushed out to see everyone panicking around, with Nico and Carter trying to get things under control. Sadie was running around, her eyes frantically searching for someone. When she saw Percy, her eyes filled with momentary relief as she ran toward him.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, which probably made his top ten stupid questions with obvious answers list.

"Freak storm. Started a few minutes ago. It was so sudden..." She faltered. Percy saw Nico and Carter gathering everyone at one place, a room in the middle of the ship, so no one could fall off because of the rocking of the ship. Then he looked over the railing and his heart skipped a beat. He could swear he saw tentacles.

"Sadie, get to safety." He said, pointing at the room where Nico was. Carter was already inside, probably forced by Nico. He probably saw the tentacles too.

"Well, yes. Come on. "She tugged on Percy but he stood firm.

"I'll be there. Go ahead." Percy said.

"What? No. Come on Percy. "Sadie pulled harder.

"Sadie go." Their was such firmness to his voice that she grudgingly agreed. But on her way there, the ship jerked violently, tilting over to one side. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sadie Kane fell over the railing and down into the sea.

"Sadie!" Percy yelled and almost jumped in after her, but a voice spoke in his head and time stood still.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son. Saving your friend is one thing, but you jumping in right now, even I'll have trouble saving you then. Not that you need saving..."

The rocking of the ship had not affected Percy. He had been able to stand firm. But hearing that voice. The last time he had actually heard that voice was after the Titan war, when the same voice joked about sending Percy more half-brothers and sisters.

Of course Poseidon might have spoken during the short rewarding ceremony where Percy had thrown a fit, but Percy didn't remember any of that. After Athena and Dionysus talking to him, he'd expected Poseidon to visit him at least once. It had disappointed Percy that he hadn't.

Now hearing his voice in his head, so filled with warmth...Percy forgot where he was standing.

"Dad..." Percy realized he'd spoken out loud. Nico was in the door way of the room, obviously dealing with something inside. Percy guessed it was Carter, wanting to see where Sadie was.

"Percy, this is no time to be shell-shocked. Oh sorry. That was bad. Anyway, you have to keep the ship from toppling over. It will take me a while longer to handle his situation." Poseidon said.

"What situation?" Percy asked, this time in his mind, while concentrating on calming the waves around him.

"Strange forces. Sea monsters. And things I haven't dealt with in a long time. Things thirsty for your . But Percy, focus on the ship. I don't want this to end up like Titanic." Poseidon said.

"So, that wasn't your fault?" Percy thought, the waves calming a little.

"Of course not. Why would I want to separate two lovers like that?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know. Mood swings?" Percy said.

"Percy!" Poseidon sounded deeply offended.

"Dad, Sadie!" Percy said.

"Oh, the girl who fell off? I've asked some...acquaintances to take care of her. She's safe. Just a question, do you like her?" Poseidon asked.

"Dad!" Percy almost lost his grip on the waves, his face burning red.

"Okay, just asking. Now any moment it'll be back to normal. Just a while longer." Poseidon seemed to be consoling himself. What kind of situation made his dad behave like this, Percy did not want to know.

After a while longer, the seas became calmer and the tentacles moving here and there disappeared. Nico came out of the room, looking exhausted. Percy wasn't feeling any better, since he used up a lot of his energy in balancing the ship.

"Had to use a little tricks, few thought by Hazel, but I put them to sleep. Good job keeping the ship afloat." Nico said. Percy smiled.

"Where's Carter?" He asked.

"In there. He was making a big fuss. I didn't let him out cause I knew it had something to do with...Y'know." Nico answered. Then it hit Percy.

"Sadie!" He walked over to the railing, but paused.

"You can go now son." Poseidon said. Percy sighed.

"Make something up when the others wake up. I'm going for Sadie." With that, Percy jumped into the water, wondering what could have happened under the seas that Poseidon didn't explain.


	33. You didn't want to see me

A/N-kind of filler. But I just wanted Percy to meet the ichyocentaurs. I'm kinda thirsty for reviews this time. Desperate to know how you writing affects people.

Percy pov(in third person)

Percy was annoyed. After giving Percy permission to jump in, Poseidon's voice had stopped in Percy's head. So Percy had a great opportunity to go looking for his dad's acquaintances. Yay. Fun.

NOT.

One thing about the mixed up messed up Greek world, you'll never guess who's 'acquainted' to whom so Percy had no idea what kinda creature had Sadie. Nonetheless, he went deeper in.

He noticed how the sea was relatively empty, not enough fish around . The very few that were around squeaked a 'my lord' in his mind and swam away. Weird.

As he went deeper, he realized there was a roughly settled camp at the bottom of the sea. He noticed two creatures waiting there. They looked something like Chiron but somehow totally different. Scaly and green-ish blue( A/A-sorry. Been long since I read MOA. So I might not get the description right).

Percy suddenly recalled Hazel, Valdez and Frank mentioning them. These were the dudes that didn't want to meet him. But what caught Percy's attention was Sadie, lying next to them on the ocean floor, looking in deep peaceful sleep.

As he went closer, he noticed they had impatient expressions on their face.

"About time. The sea lord has informed us of your arrival. You may take your...friend and leave. I don't think we can keep her here any longer. She does not give the aura of a regular Greek for that matter." One guy said. This took Percy by surprise. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Percy decided that was for later.

"The ichyocentaurs. Pleasure to meet you guys. Although, I'm sure you don't share that feeling. You didn't want to meet me after all." Percy said. Their expressions.

"The sea politics...are complicated. A land dweller such as yourself will not know. We don't have anything against you, young prince. Don't get us wrong." The other guy said. Aphros? Or was that Bythos? Percy wasn't sure.

"Which one of you is Aphros and who's Bythos?" He asked.

The two of them shared a glance and then very formally introduced themselves, bowing and all. Percy slowly picked up Sadie, looking peaceful and beautiful.

"Alright, I guess I'll be leaving. See you around. Or maybe not. Since, Y'know, you didn't want to see me." Percy knew he was crossing it, but he couldn't help himself. His upstart impertinent side was starting to resurface. Oh joy.

Surprisingly, instead of anger, a very small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on Aphros's lips.

"Percy Jackson. We've come to...peace with your father. We have no problem whatsoever with you now." Bythos said.

For some reason, this got on Percy's nerves.

"Oh sure. Cause you made peace with dad. Who am I? Why should I be recognized for myself. You know what? I kinda prefer you still don't want to see me." He said. Again, instead of getting mad, they smiled.

"I see now what they mean when they say you've got nerve. But I respect it. If ever sea politics goes awry again, you'll not be included in it. You're always welcome to come visit our underwater camp. Y'know, watch me train heroes like Bill." Aphros said.

Percy smiled. "Ever since Hazel mentioned this camp of yours I've wanted to visit. But I thought it better not to. Since, you know, you didn't like to see me." Percy said. Bythos burst out laughing.

"Oh I like this one. Wish I had the opportunity to train you boy. But I guess Chiron deserves some good heroes too." Bythos said.

"Farewell Percy Jackson. And good luck." Aphros said.

"Wait. I totally forgot to ask. What the hell happened down here? I mean, dad said something about weird forces, disturbances? And what are you guys doing so far away from your camp?" Percy asked. They shared a look again. They do that a lot, Percy noticed.

"Some secrets of the sea, dear Prince, are better off underwater. We prefer them to not reach the surface." Bythos said. Percy nodded.

"I get it. So yeah, see you around? No problem with that, right?" Percy tried. They both raised their eyebrows.

"Okay. I'm pushing it. Sorry." With that, he swam to the surface, sure he heard one of them chuckling softly.

Nico pov

"You what?" May yelled. I sighed. I already regretted IMing her. I don't know why I did it in the first place. After talking to Will, I had this sudden urge to call her. Why? Sue me if I know.

"For the third time May, we got attacked by a freak storm. I'm sure I saw tentacles somewhere around the ship. Definitely not a regular storm. Sadie fell into the sea. Percy went to retrieve her but isn't back yet. " I explained.

"Carter and the others?" She asked.

"I've used the mist to convince them Percy and Sadie both fell into the water. Hazel taught me. Carter is worried, but is pretty sure Sadie is alive. Our chaperone is freaking out. And I'm over here in the store house of the ship ready to kill Percy for taking so long and leaving me in charge of the situation." I said.

"And you? Are you okay? Gosh. I should've come with you. How could I honestly think you'd be safe out there-" This scared me. I hardly knew the girl, and here she was acting like I was the most precious thing in the world. Most important. Even more than Eric.

"Hey! Slow down!" I yelled. I didn't care if anyone heard me. She was creeping me out. Her eyes widened as she realized she was rambling.

"I...sorry. Just take care okay? I'll talk to you later." With that she cut through the connection, leaving me more frustrated than ever.


	34. In love

Percy pov( first person)

It was night when I broke surface. I saw an island before me. I willed the waves to take me there. On the island, I put Sadie on the sand and dried her. As I stared at the girl lying before me, I realized I'd repeated a mistake again.

People learn from history. But sometimes you just can't help it. I realized I'd made the mistake again, which caused me endless pain. The entire reason I was in Brooklyn in the first place.

I had fallen in love.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I was convinced that I was the sole embodiment of stupidity. Loving a demigod is one thing. She could fend for herself. But a mortal, how could I protect her all the time? What if...what if she ended up like Annabeth?

I shook my head. Life was way too unpredictable. I had to live it while I can. Besides, in Brooklyn monsters hardly ever attacked. Dating a mortal would increase the absurdity of it all. Then again, I liked absurd.

I honestly didn't believe in the 'step-by-step' theory. I didn't get how people first liked, then cared, then loved. My eyes filled up when I realized how much I'd loved Annabeth from the start.

I could never love anyone like Annabeth. But I did love Sadie. Plus , life as a demigod was unpredictable. You couldn't take your time to go step-by-step.

I looked at Sadie again. She looked in deep sleep and I figured she wouldn't wake up for a while now. Hesitantly, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then I left to check out the island.

The island was so not normal. In fact it gave me a weird sense of deja vu. I'd been here before. I tried to think. In my weird messed up life, how many islands had I visited? Before I could make a list in my mind, I saw it.

There it was. Beautiful. Incredible. A lot like the one I had at home. A lot like the immortal beauty who used to plant these. Moonlace. With a rather audible gasp I realized where I was. Ogygia. I was in _Ogygia_.

I blinked. I thought Calypso said no man visited Ogygia twice. But then again Leo had done it. Plus, Calypso was no longer on the island, so I guess the 'one visit per lifetime' rule was off.

What I didn't get was, why did the Olympians allow this place to just float around aimlessly? I was bought out of my train of thought with soft footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see Sadie looking confusedly all around.

When she locked eyes with me, her beautiful eyes widened. She came running toward me and threw her arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Without hesitation I returned it.

She was shivering, although it wasn't cold. I knew she was frightened, although Sadie wasn't the scaredy cat kind.

"Thank you Percy." She said. Slowly I pulled away

"For what?" I asked.

"For diving in after me. That's how we got here right?" She asked. Out of habit, I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah. That's one way to sum it up." I said. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sadie pov

When I woke up, I was lying on soft sand. I got up, not sure how I'd gotten here. Someone had obviously rescued me. I couldn't have floated here by myself. Or could I?

I started wandering the place which I now recognized as an island. I looked around, taking the place in. It was a beautiful island, almost unnatural. I then looked ahead of me, locking eyes with two green ones.

My eyes widened. Standing there, staring back at me was the most amazing guy in the world, the love of my life, Percy Jackson. My heart warmed when I realized he was the one who'd saved me. He'd dived in after me in the middle of a storm. Suddenly my body seemed to have a brain of its own.

Before I knew what the hell I was doing I ran toward him and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, and I my heart soared. I realized I was shivering, out of gratitude.

"Thank you Percy." I said. Percy pulled away.

"For what?" He asked. I resisted the urge to smirk. What else did I expect from him?

"For diving in after me. That's how we got here right?" I asked. Percy rubbed the back of neck. I had figured long back that he did that when nervous.

"Yeah. That's one way to sum it up." He said. I raised my eyebrows but decided to drop it here.

In a comfortable silence we walked back to where Percy had put me down on the beach. We quietly sat down and for what seemed like forever, stared at the moon reflecting in the water.

My eyes got tired out of staring at the moon. Percy was a much appealing sight. I turned around to look at him the same he turned to look at me. We went in still mode. Our faces were inches part. I was still trying to remember how to breathe because of the close proximity between our lips when Percy suddenly leaned in and closed the difference between them. My breathe hitched. I couldn't think.


	35. Confession time!

A/N- I got a lot of comments from people saying I'd rushed the chapter, so I went through it and realized that I had indeed rushed it. So I wrote it again. Review and tell me if the change is satisfactory or if you want the old version back.

Sadie pov

Percy leaned in and closed the distance between our lips. My breath hitched. I couldn't think. I felt like my insides were melting. Is it normal to feel like that?

For a moment I was static. Then slowly, unthinking, I raised my hands and wrapped them around his neck and returned the kiss. When we withdrew, I was still in shock that THAT had just happened. I kissed Percy Jackson. No, Percy Jackson kissed ME.

I stared at him. "Percy..." I started.

"Ok, I know that must have been awkward for you. I'm sorry, Sadie, it's just...I..." He faltered. Why was he apologizing?

"Percy, why are you apologizing? I'm glad that happened." I said. He blinked.

"Seriously? Cause I thought, maybe, I thought that you...I mean...you might not feel...feel the same."He said.

"What are you trying to say? What do you feel for me, Percy?" I asked.

Percy stood up and ran his hand through his already messy hair, a gesture which I always found hot. He looked at me for a minute or so, with a conflicted expression on his face. Then he slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Nothing. Just, forget that happened." He said, turning around, so I could only stare at his back in confusion. I stood up abruptly. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Forget it happened? Forget what happened? The fact that we met? Or the fact that we kissed? Or the fact that you have some kind of feelings for me but ignore them because I'm not good enough for you?" I said. I know that was mean and totally not meant for a sweetheart like Percy, but what else was I supposed to think?

Percy turned to face me and his eyes widened in something that looked like horror. "Oh, gods no. Sadie, it's not because you're not good enough for me, it's because _I'm not good enough for you." _Percy said.

"How can you even say that? Percy, you're amazing! You're perfect." I said.

"No. No I'm not. I'm stupid, dangerous and reckless and my recklessness has almost gotten people killed. It's probably because of my recklessness that Anna-" His voice wavered toward the end and his expression showed devastation. Then he straightened up, composing himself. "Anyway, I don't repeat that mistake again. I can't risk your life. Not at any cost."

I honestly had no idea how being with Percy could be life threatening in any way. He just saved my sorry butt from drowning a few hours ago, and me being a magician couldn't even do anything to save myself. I owed him my life.

"Percy, if seeing a lot of deaths means you don't deserve to live a happy life, then the same goes for me. I haven't had a very easy life myself. I lost my mom when I was just a kid. And then...so many of my friends. There's so much about my life that you don't know. When you came into my life it seemed so much brighter. You don't realize what you are to me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I knew about your mom but about your friends I wasn't aware of." He said, looking down.

"They weren't that close. I'd met some of them just before they died." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said. We stood in silence for a while. Then I took in a deep breath.

"I'll ask you one more time. What do you feel for me? At least let's clear it between us. Something or nothing." I said.

He looked at me. Slowly his saddened expression changed to a small smile. "You're cute when you're stubborn." He said. I tried hard not to blush and just stared at him expectantly. When he realized I was still waiting for an answer, he sighed.

Then he walked closer to me and took my hand in his. "Don't freak out, but...I love you. I realized that a few days ago. I didn't tell you because...of certain reasons. I didn't know what you'd think and I didn't want to lose you as a friend too. I didn't want to put you in danger on any kind of trouble. So I kept it to myself." He said.

I'm usually a strong person emotionally, but this was just overwhelming. I cried, while Percy stared at me with his cute confused expression.

"Oh Percy, you idiot! I've been in love with you ever since I bumped into you on the first day." Only when I said that, did I realize it was true. Percy stared at me like I'd dropped from the moon.

"Sadie, when we first met I was only half in my senses, a total mess, suicidal, got fits every other second, violent, defensive and weak. How the hell could you love someone like that?" He asked.

"This is what I love about you the most. You don't realize how wonderful you are. You don't boast about anything. You don't take advantage of anyone. And I've never seen anyone so loyal or anyone with such a deep and endless capacity to love. I would've confessed earlier, but-"

"But I was caught up in the past. You were afraid I'd refuse. Back then, I probably would have. But Sadie, you...you've changed everything. I...I feel my old self resurfacing when I'm with you. I'll protect you Sadie. I won't let anything happen to you. Just don't leave me please." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around him. He returned my embrace immediately this time. "You're such an idiot sometimes." I said.

"I know." He said and I felt him smile. Then I thought of a very crucial question.

"So, what does that make us, exactly?" I asked. Impatient? Yeah, I am.

"Um...we can date...that is, if you'd like to?" He said. I laughed. The somber mood between us a few minutes ago had vanished.

"I'd love to!" I said and Percy pulled me in for another kiss. I wanted to believe desperately that this wasn't just a dream.I mean, we must have looked pretty romantic,kissing in the moonlight on a beautiful deserted island. This kind of scenario often occurred in my dreams. Day dreams, to be specific.

Percy had just asked me out! He'd asked me out! I was his...his girlfriend. His girlfriend!

"Carter's gonna flip when he knows." I said,giggling, when we pulled away. Percy chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'd like to see that." He said.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be worried? We are after all deserted on an island in the middle of nowhere." I said.

Percy stared at me, unblinking. Then he giggled. _Giggled_. Then slowly it turned into full fledged laughter. He was laughing so hard doubling over, I started to worry the tension had gotten to his head. He saw my expression and straightened.

One second...another...

And he doubled over again. "S...so...sorry! I just...haha...I...haha...you're so calm in a...ha...in a situation so hopeless...it's so crazy it's hilarious!" He said. I smiled. Then it turned to a giggle. Then my laugh turned into one rivaling Percy's.

Just like that, laying back on the sand and laughing at the absurdity of the situation, we forget everything else. I was with my boyfriend. Who cares about anything else?

Eric pov

I walked into May's room only to find her yelling in frustration and throwing a glass show piece to the other end of the room. I flinched as it shattered against the wall.

She noticed me and straightened, trying to adjust her messier than usual hair. "You weren't supposed to see that." She said.

I walked over to her. "What's wrong Anaamika?" I asked. She sighed.

"Nothing. I guess I'm overreacting." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing really." She tried for a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Any news from Nico about Percy and Sadie?" I asked. May stiffened.

"Nope. Still missing. " she said. Something about her detached tone told me she wanted me to drop the subject.

Dating May was a crazy game. Sometimes you feel like you know her inside out, and sometimes she's a total stranger. I wondered what was going inside her head at that moment.

"I've got a movie for us." I said, showing her the dvd. It was a little trend me and May had, watching Bollywood movies. I'd usually bring those with translations but I could understand at least half of what they were saying. May loved to watch them with me. Keeps her connected to home, it seems.

She smiled, this time for real, at my attempt to cheer her up.

"Sorry. As I said, I overreacted. Play it. I'll get some snacks." She said, leaving the room. I sighed. If something was bothering her, she'd tell me when she feels it's right. At least thus much I know for sure.


	36. Greeks, Egyptians andDad?

A/N- Hey, I edited this chapter a little too, since it felt a little rushed. Anyway, my friend started a forum. Which I'd like to invite you all to join. Please join ' Fandom Craze'. I'm the moderator, and the admin is Samairah Loki. Please please please join.

Percy pov

While cuddling on the shore with Sadie, I had dozed off. It was morning when I woke up. My brain slowly started registering and deciphering the information my eyes gave it. Trees, blue clear sky, chirping birds, soft sand, no Sadie.

I sat up suddenly. NO SADIE. Oh, great. It hasn't even been a complete day since I promised to keep her safe.

My head swirled around one eighty, then I jumped up and did a three sixty. She was not there. I started to panic. Where was she? Where could she have gone? Then my eyes fell on footsteps which obviously weren't mine.

With one hand in my pocket where the presence of Riptide gave me a sense of security, I ventured deeper into the island. Once the grass and vegetation started, I totally lost tract of where to go. So I did the natural thing. ( a/n -Hey, GO BACK AND READ THE A/N at the top if you haven't already. NOW SOLDIER!)

"Sadie!" I called. Yeah, so clever of me. Surprisingly, I got a reply at the very first call.

"Percy! Get over here!" I sighed in relief as she just sounded excited, not scared or hurt. I ran towards the direction of her voice then stopped abruptly. Wait, that direction...I knew what was there. No...oh gods no.

My footsteps became very heavy as I trudged slowly towards the canopy of trees. I moved them and my heart stopped when I found her standing in the middle of Calypso's garden, right outside her little home.

Sadie looked elated. She twirled around, her eyes practically glowing as she took in her surroundings. When she saw me, she ran up to me and practically threw herself on me.

"Percy, Percy we're saved! Someone lives here Percy. They might have a way to get off this island. I'm so glad Percy." She said. I froze. What was I supposed to do?

She pulled away from me and began to look around, searching for the residents of the island.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called out, cupping her hands to her mouth. Then she went inside Calypso's house and came out a few minutes later. All the while I just stood frozen in my place.

"Percy, the furniture in there is unbelievable. It's so beautifully crafted. I've got to meet these people." She said. Then she must have noticed my unresponsive behavior, and her eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited? We can go back now. Cmon, help me out here. We need to find whoever is living here." She said, tugging at my sleeve. Something came over me, and I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her close to me.

"Sadie, there's no one here." I said. She seemed a little surprised at my sudden show of physical strength.

"But there has to be someone in this bloody island. I mean, the furniture is so clean and polished. No dust collected anywhere. I mean, this all means they couldn't possibly have abandoned this place, right? Cmon Percy, this is our only hope." She said.

"Sadie, no one is here. Let's go." I repeated. I was panicking. What if after Calypso left something more hostile had taken over the place, some OCD monster obsessed with keeping the furniture clean. I couldn't let Sadie get hurt.

"Well, not here here. But somewhere around here." She said.

"Sadie let's get back." I said, now tugging at her wrist.

"Percy, you are acting extremely strange at the moment. And why is your hand so cold? You look like you've seen a ghost. Percy, what's going on?" She asked. Yeah, I guess I was acting strange. But I really didn't think anything related to the Greek world could be safe. Especially not an abandoned island. Who knows why they allowed this place to just float around.

"Sadie, let's get back to the shore. This place isn't safe." I said.

"How would you know?" She asked. Then she narrowed her eyes and studied my expression. "You've been here before,haven't you?"

"Sadie, I-" I started, although I had no idea what I was going to say next.

"Percy, what's going on? Just answer me." She said, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sadie, let's get back to the shore and we'll talk, okay?" I said, desperately trying to get here to some place safe. Near the shore I felt confident. More powerful. Safer.

"And then what? Then what, Percy? How do you intend to get off this island?" She asked. That was a good question. I could use my amazing sea powers. Hippocampus or something. But I hadn't mastered the mist and I didn't know if I could keep Sadie from getting anymore suspicious.

"We'll do something about it. " I said.

"Percy, there's something you're hiding from me. Tell me. If you love me, you'll tell me." She said. I froze. _If you love me, you'll tell me. _That's right. I hadn't told her anything. I couldn't keep it from her forever. I did love her. And so, I had to tell her. I had to tell her everything. She had the right to know the real Percy Jackson. The right to know what she was getting into.

"Percy?" Sadie lightly kept her hand on my shoulder. I sighed. Now or never.

"Ogygia. This place is called Ogygia." My voice was so soft I could hardly hear myself.

"Wha- I've never heard of it before." She said.

"Of course you haven't." I said, eyes narrowed.

"Percy..." There was a warning in her tone.

"Sadie, there's something you need to know about me. You better sit down." I said.

We ended up back at the shore, after I promised I'd tell her everything. I knew this was a risky move, but I loved her and she deserved to know.

"Sadie, I hope you've been paying attention in Greek class." I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said.

"You remember those moro- I mean, gods you learnt about?" I asked.

"You mean like Poseidon, Apollo and those guys?" She asked. I bit back a said Poseidon first. Not Zeus. I really didn't mind her saying their name out loud. They can't mess my life up more than they already have.

"Yeah, those. You remember those stories about them?" I asked.

"Yeah, like how they had no respect for personal space? Or the ones where they used their children as errand boys?" She asked.

"Yeah. Those." I was smiling now. She just about defined my life in those two sentences.

"What about those?" She asked.

I took in a very very, very deep breath and let it out. "They're real." I said.

"The stories?" She asked , eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Yes. And the gods. They still exist. They still have no respect for personal space and they still use their children to run errands." I said.

"Oh. _Oh." _Her eyes became unfocused and she seemed to be spacing out.

"Sadie. Sadie." I shook her and her gaze focused on me.

"Oh, is that what he meant by 'Manhattan has its own gods'?" She seemed to be talking to herself more than me. "Is the Greek base in Manhattan?" She asked. I blinked. How was she so calm about this?

"Um...yeah. Mount Olympus is currently located directly above the Empire State Building.." I said.

"So, what are you? A god?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm a demigod. Son of Poseidon." I said.

"No wonder you were able to save me in that kind of storm." She said. I looked up to see an expressionless face. Must be hard to take in.

"Look, I know this is too much for you to take in but-" she cut me off.

"There's something about me that _you _need to know."

QqqqqqqqqqqqqQLine BreakQqqqqqqqqqqqqq

I burst out laughing. Sadie looked at me incredulously.

"Oh great. Greeks, I can live with. Romans, ok. Egyptians? Seriously? What's next, Norse?" I said, catching my breath. Sadie smiled widely.

"You have no idea how relieved I feel right now. So then,Ogygia is a Greek thing ?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. A Greek things for sure. I'll tell you about it when we get back." I said.

"Speaking of getting back, when do you intend to do that?" The two of us froze, as the voice of the intruder startled us. My head whipped around to meet two orbs of sea green.

"Hey dad." I said.


	37. Isle Percy

A/N-YO GUYS. CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS. I HAVE REWRITTEN THEM AND ALMOST THE WHOLE THING IS CHANGED READ THOSE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.

Sadie pov

"There's something about me that _you _need to know." I said. Percy had told me his greatest secret. He deserved to know mine.

"Oh. Don't tell you're a-" Percy started, his shoulders stiffening slightly and eyes widening a little.

"Not a Greek demigod. No." I interrupted.

"Oh. Okay then."He sat back his in usual relaxed position.

"I'm an Egyptian magician." I said. Percy's eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"You mean like those dudes with long robes and sticks and stuff?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh. His dyslexia may not allow him to read, but he's definitely watched the Harry Potter Movies.

"Not exactly. It's a little hard to explain. We are something like...elementalists...of sorts. We specialize on a certain element, channeling the power of an Egyptian god, which by the way, exist." I said.

"Egyptian gods? Really?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes. Really. In fact my dad is the host of Osiris. The gods need a host to remain on earth for a long time. Carter and I have hosted Horus and Isis respectively. Walt is currently hosting Anubis." I let that sink in.

"So you're telling me, that every time I speak to Walt I am talking to an Egyptian god?" Percy asked. I nodded. It just occurred to me that it was weird how Anubis didn't sense Percy's Greek origin. Well that was a question for later.

Percy burst out laughing. I looked at him incredulously. Did this finally cause him to crack or something?

"Oh great. Greeks, I can live with. Romans, ok. Egyptians? Seriously? What's next, Norse?" He said, catching my breath. I smiled widely. That's Percy for you.

(A/N-YO GUYS. CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS. I HAVE REWRITTEN THEM AND ALMOST THE WHOLE THING IS CHANGED READ THOSE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.)

"You have no idea how relieved I feel right now. So then,Ogygia is a Greek thing ?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. A Greek things for sure. I'll tell you about it when we get back." He said, smiling.

"Speaking of getting back, when do you intend to do that?" My heart nearly leaped out of my throat when I heard that. So far, there was no one on the island Ogy- whatever, but us. So this new voice kinda creeped me out.

We both turned around to come fact to face with who looked like an older version of Percy. He wore a Hawaiian t shirt and Bermuda shorts. Same color of eyes. And same messy jet black hair. With a jolt, I realized his identity even before Percy said, " Hey Dad."

I hastily stood up. Percy followed. I really had absolutely positively no idea how to react when faced with a Greek god. Was I supposed to bow? Bowing seemed like a good idea.

"No need for any formalities, godling." Poseidon said, even before I could move a muscle.

Percy just stood there and stared. "L...long time." He finally said.

"How are you, Percy?" Poseidon smiled.

"Just fine. And thanks. For saving Sadie." He said. Wait a second, wasn't it Percy who saved me?

"Oh yes. About that." Poseidon turned to directly face me.

"About what?" Percy asked.

"With all that trouble underwater, I really wouldn't have bothered with your life, young magician, if you weren't so special to my son." Poseidon said.

"Um...thanks?" I really didn't know wether to feel proud or offended.

Percy face palmed." Dad." He muttered. Poseidon chose to ignore him.

"After the demise of the daughter of Athena, I was worried about him. But thanks to you, he seems to have recovered from the shock." Poseidon said.

"How would you know that? You hardly ever talked to me after the Titan war. Were you doing that weird 'stalk your son with the help of Royal servants' thing than just coming to talk once? Dude, even Athena had visited." Percy said, and his tone didn't hide the annoyance. Neither did his expression. It was kinda cute. He looked like a five year throwing a tantrum because his dad didn't make it to the PTA.

"Well, unlike _Athena _I have a kingdom to run.A kingdom which I just managed to gain back control over." Poseidon said. He didn't look very pleased about the fact that Percy had compared him to Athena, who I remembered, is the goddess of wisdom and warfare.

"Oh." Now Percy's expression turned concerned. "Political trouble again? Well, you could've told me. I could've helped-"

"Oh, in that state? Yeah, sure you could've." Poseidon cut him off.

"Well, either way you wouldn't have asked. Since I'm only your demigod son. Not the royal heir." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please. You should be grateful that I'm keeping you out of all that complication." Poseidon did a mirroring eye roll.

" I should be grateful that you're making me feel weak and worthless? Okay. Thanks dad." Percy said.

"Making you...how does that even make sense, Percy?" Poseidon huffed.

Percy seemed like he had a good comeback, but then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry. I was just kinda mad that you don't think I'm worth seeking help from. Anyway, is everything under control now?"

"Yes. It is. And son, it isn't about your worth. I just don't want to cause you more trouble than you already have to deal with. I can tell you don't like the quests the others just randomly throw on you." Poseidon said, his expression softening.

"Well, yeah. The quests the other gods give me are annoying. But from you it's different. It's just helping family. I wouldn't mind that." Percy said.

"I'll...keep that in mind next time." Poseidon said.

"But dad, whyexactly_ are_ you here?" Percy asked.

"Well, firstly to make up for not visiting earlier and secondly...to warn you." Poseidon said.

"Warn us about what?" I asked, not able to help myself.

"You and Percy. You are...um...what do you youngsters call it..." Poseidon faltered.

"Dating? Yes, we are." Percy said.

"Exactly. Your...dating will not be easily accepted." Poseidon said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"There is a reason why your world and ours don't mix. We do not know what the consequences will be." Poseidon said.

"But dad-" Percy started.

"However," Poseidon interrupted him," I am not here to tell you to separate. I value my son's happiness. I am merely here to warn you that the path ahead will not be easy."

Percy then moved closer toward me and gripped my hand. "When has it ever been?" He said, smirking.

Poseidon smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Now, it's about time you kids got back.I brought you here so it'd be easy to talk to you. I was counting on Percy's loyalty to reveal his identity. Although I wasn't sure if you'd do the same, Sadie Kane. The fact that you did shows your dedication. " He said.

"Wait. So you wanted us to reveal the truth? That's strange. Usually you guys want to keep it veiled from others until absolutely necessary." Percy said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, usually, yes. But this isn't usual. It's best if you and Sadie Kane both know what you've signed up for." Poseidon said.

"Oh."Percy and I said in unison.

"Well now, unless you want to stay here longer I suggest we get moving." Poseidon said, pointing to our left. A speedboat had appeared out of nowhere. Okay. Why not?

"Why can't you just...I don't know...transport us there or something?" Percy asked.

"Your little trip ship is not far away. We can catch up. " Poseidon said.

"We? You're coming with us?" I asked.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm a little worn out from all that trouble in my kingdom. A little father-son time would be good. Oh, sorry. Father-son and his girlfriend." Poseidon winked at Percy.

Percy face palmed. "I'm having fun already." He said, sarcasm obvious in his tone.

"Oh, and Percy." Poseidon called.

Percy looked up."Huh?"

(A/N-YO GUYS. CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS. I HAVE REWRITTEN THEM AND ALMOST THE WHOLE THING IS CHANGED READ THOSE FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.)

"I didn't like how you left Olympus without a reward. I know you won't ask anything on your own, so I decided I'd give my own little gift." Poseidon smiled mischievously.

"What? The speedboat?" Percy asked, eyes widening.

"That, and the island." Poseidon said. My jaw dropped.

Percy laughed uneasily. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"No way. Noooooo way."Percy's eyes were almost exactly round.

"Why does that come as a shock, Percy? It's not my decision alone. Majority of the Olympians have agreed to this." Poseidon hid a smile.

"But... Shouldn't this belong to Valdez? Since he was the one who got Calypso out?" Percy asked.

"Yes. It was true that he was the one who 'rescued' the Titan. But Percy, he wouldn't have been able to return to the island if it weren't for the oath the gods took to release her. The oath you made them take." Poseidon said.

"Then...then why didn't you release her immediately?" Percy asked.

"It's very rare that the Fates intervene. And when they do, it's better to listen to what they have to say." Poseidon said.

"You mean...the Fates asked you..." Percy faltered.

"Yes. Something to do with that son of Hephaestus." Poseidon said.

"But still...an entire island?" Percy asked.

"You've earned it." Poseidon's eyes twinkled.

"I still think you're messing with me." Percy said, although he was now grinning. His grip on my hand had tightened.

"Good job, hot shot." I said.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

A/N- Hey, sorry for my annoying A/N. It's just, some people I know tend to skip the author's note 'cough' me 'cough'. So I thought I'd insert it in between so you're bound to read it at least once. Sorry once again.


End file.
